


Pieces (rewrite)

by LoneWolf23



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Will post more warnings in the chapters, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf23/pseuds/LoneWolf23
Summary: Kyle starts acting strangely after coming back from his family vacation. Everyone wants to know why but he isn't taking. Slowly Kyle pushes people away from him. Even his closest friend is thinking about leaving because he can't take it. Will Kyle be able to tell what happened to him or will he lose all his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm morning with a slight breeze, three teens stood at their stop waiting for their bus. The only sound between them was the wind. The boys enjoyed the silence until Cartman spoke up.

"Alright, you filthy Jew!" Cartman rounded on Kyle. "You played this pitty game long enough, its time to stop now." Anger laced Cartman's voice. He has held all this in for a few weeks now and enough was enough. Deep down Cartman hated the attention wasn't on him.

"Shut up fat-boy." Kenny said stepping in front of Kyle to protect him for the bigger teen. Kenny hated seeing Kyle like this, head down, eyes averted and not really speaking. it got worse when anyone pointed out or said something about Kyle's situation. "This isn't some game. If it was I'd be laughing at how pissed you are getting because I enjoy seeing you pissed. Do you see me laughing?"

Cartman looked sideways at the two K's. One brow was cocked in an 'I don't believe you' look. He crossed his arms over his moobs. He went to open his mouth to retort but the bus arrived drawing his attention away from the other two. Cartman got onto the bus first but not before kicking dirt back at Kyle and Kenny.

The blonde flipped off the bigger but Cartman didn't see him as his back was turned to him. The two K's got onto the bus, sitting in the middle while the fat-ass too one at the back of the bus. After everyone was seated the bus driver pulled away from the stop.

A pair of blondes in the seat in front of the two K's turned around to greet the boys. The blonde with shorter hair on the sides with just an inch or two longer the top closed his blue eyes as he waved at them. The other with wild spiky hair shook a little as he looked around some before his rare golden eyes landed on the K's waving.

"H-hey fellas. Where is Stan?" Butters asked.

Kyle looked up at Butters but not making eye contact. " He is at school putting up some flyers."

"Agh! I remember Stan saying about that yesterday." Tweek said placing his hand on the back of the seat. "What-agh-was it about again?"

"It's for an adoption event that the Animal Shelter is doing," Kenny answered. He looked over to Butters. 'I see you got your hair cut, it looks good on you. Who knew you could pull off a mohawk like that." He ran a playful hand they're his hair. It really did look good on Butters.

A light blush came to the other's face. He looked away from Kenny. "T-thanks. Tweek thought so too."

"Ah!What?!" Tweek jumped at the sound of his name. He still was little pazy but not as much as when he was a kid. He didn't drink his parents coffee that much anymore. He's twitch from time to time when he talked and shakes but not really noticeable when he was nervous.

Butters has gotten more confidence in himself as he got older but he still lets Cartman manipulate him from time to time. He still has his nervous habit of tapping or rubbing his knuckles together. HIs parents still ground him over nothing but not so much as when he was a kid. They have been taking parenting classes since he turned thirteen on how to deal with teens.

The boys talked a little more about this and that until they arrived at the school. It wasn't a long ride to there anyway about a mile or two from the bus stop. As the students started to head off the bus, Kenny remained seated otherwise it was hell trying to fight to get off. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of being pushed and stomped to death. He so didn't want to go through with that again.

Once the bus was clear, Kenny stood up and started to walk off but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his wrist. He looked down at the hand then into Kyle's eyes. One look told him that Kyle needed some form of human contact and to feel safe. This happened every morning and either he or Stan would be the ones to give that comfort to the ginger. It wasn't that Kenny as against this but he just wanted to know what caused this change in his friend. He respected other's space and they would talk when they were ready but it has been going since he came back for Cali.

What happens there? Was he attacked, robbed, molested by some perv or something worse? If it was anything really bad, he hopped Kyle would have said something but if it was then he must been too scared or embarrassed to say anything.

Together they walked off the bus and towards the school. A few students always gave them odd looks because two guys were holding hands or the back of a t-shirt. This was nothing new. People stared and Kyle started this behavior once school started. He was just overwhelmed and or scared by the looks and closeness other did. He trusted his friends but that didn't mean he be okay with them touching him unless Kyle said it was okay. When Kenny or Stan wasn't with him he would latch onto Tweek or Butters. No one questioned or cared, if it helped their friend then they didn't care.

The Ks caught up to Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Timmy. They all walked into the main hall of the school. Right away spotting Stan and Craig putting up the last flyer on the bulletin board. Everyone walked up to them perhaps a little too quitely because when they turned around they both jumped. It wasn't entirely the boys' fault, it was noisy in the halls.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Stan yelled. He placed on hand on his knee and other over his chest.

Craig really didn't say anything, he wasn't much of a talker or loud like everyone else in this town was. He gave the group a nod before heading off to his locker before the bell rang. Tweek, Clyde, and Token followed closely behind Craig.

"W-wow. Half price of adoption fees." Butters spoke out loud as he read the flyer in disbelief.

"Yeah," Stan spoke. "It will help get some of the animals out before they have to put them down from over population. Also if you adopt, we will throw in some free food, toys and if you get a cat you get a litter box and litter."

"Cool." Butters had a look of excitement on his face but that was short lived. "Oh darn, I wish my parents would allow me to have a pet." His parents thought it was too much of a hassle one and thought Butters was irresponsible enough to take care of one.

"Don't worry in a few years you will be able to have as many as you want," Kyle spoke. In a few years, they will be old enough to be out on their own.

Some of them already have jobs and some plan on going to college. Either way, they will be out on their own. Butters brightened at the comment then turned into shock as with everyone else. Kyle hasn't spoken more than three words to anyone in the last few weeks. Today was the first time he spoke more, maybe he was getting a little bit better, even just a little. Kyle looked at them in confusion. Right before Kyle could question it Stan spoke up.

"Damn dude, that was more than you spoken in a while." Stan gave the ginger a big smile. Kyle blushed at this. "It's nice."

"SHIT!" Kenny suddenly shouted. "The bell is about to ring and we all know how Mr. Garrison gets when were are late."

They all ran to their lockers to get their books and other things they needed for class. After they got their stuff they headed off to class. No one could believe Mr. Garrison had been their teacher ever since the third grade.

The two K's, Stan and everyone from the fourth grade had the first period together. Second and third Stan was in class with the two K's and the last class it was just the two K's and Cartman. Every class Cartman had with Kyle he made it a living hell. The guys would end up beating up Cartman if got too bad or made Kyle run or cry.

\-------

The first few periods and lunch flew by and now it was the time for the last class of the day. By this time most of the students were like zombies or just didn't care and wanted to go home. The few classes were pretty normal and lunch was little too loud but other than that nothing else happened. Even Cartman hasn't pulled any bullshit, which was odd. He must be planning something.

Kenny made this way through the crowded hallway so he could catch up to Kyle on the way to his last class. As he got close he grabbed hold of the other's shoulder to slow him down some. This ended up causing the boy tense up and turn around with a terrified face. Kenny tilted his head to the side in confusion until he realized what he did. Of course, Kyle got scared when someone touched him.

Kenny quickly lets go of Kyle and told him he was really sorry. Kyle started to shake a little but gave Kenny a little smile, telling him it was okay. Kenny didn't believe that one bit. He now so much more than ever wanted to know what was wrong with his friend but at the same time, he didn't want to pry. He so hated this.

Once in class, they took their seats next to each other at the table. Cartman was seated behind them and at the start of class, he started to rag on Kyle. Kenny turned around to punch him on the arm quite hard making Cartman whine like a little girl. Everyone let out a laugh but shut up once the teacher walked in. Halfway through the lesson about genetics, Cartman made fun of it while cracking jokes about Kyle and kicks him in the back. Kyle's body started to shake and his breathing picked up, he tried his hardest for it to be noticeable.

Cartman laughed at Kyle's reaction. The teacher stopped her lesson to make her way towards the boys. As soon as she got close Kyle bolted out of class. He couldn't take it anymore. Kenny got out of his seat. He never saw Kyle do that before. He knew he had to tell Mr. Mackey about this but first, he wanted to beat the holy-shit out of the fat-boy. Why can't Cartman for once in his damn life stop picking on people?

"Mr. McCormick, please sit down." Kenny gave her a look that said 'are you fucking serious?' but never the less listened to her. She turned her attention to Cartman. "You go to the Principle's office, this is the last time you disturb my class."

"But Mrs. Finndle~" Cartman started to whine.

"NOW!" She yelled. She was one of the few teachers that didn't take any of his shit.

Cartman gathers up his stuff. On his way out he flipped off the teacher, she just ignored the boy. The lesson continued without any more interruptions. Kenny let out a sigh as he grabbed Kyle's notebook so he could take notes for the boy. Its the least he could do for his friend. Kyle would freak if he didn't have finished notes.

Twenty minutes later class ended and no sign of Kyle. Kenny gathered up both his and Kyle's things then headed for the bus. he didn't stop by the lockers since he didn't know what he needed or what they put up. On the bus there was no Kyle, he probably went home. He didn't grab his things most likely because he didn't want to run into Cartman.

Stan got onto the bus taking a seat next to the messy blonde. He looked around the bus for a certain redhead. "Where's Kyle?"

"Ask Cartman." Kenny said just as Cartman walked onto the bus. It didn't help that he had a smug look on his face.

Stan looked between the two before it clicked what Kenny meant. If he did or said anything to Kyle he was going to pumble him. Stan shot out of his seat, blocking Cartman from going any further. Cartman's face fell when he saw how pissed off Stan was. His eyes wide in anger, brow causing a crease and body tense. Stan looked like he was about to murder someone.

"What do you want?" Cartman asked all snarky.

"What the fuck did you do to Kyle?" Stan asked as he poked his index finger into the bigger boys chest.

"I didn't do anything that I normally do. I can't help if he turned into a pussy to get attention." Cartman frowned. He has always hated Kyle but as they got older, his hatred became worse. They never hang out alone anymore. "Move Stan."

Cartman scoffed then turned around to take a seat up in the front of the bus. Stan started to follow him but Kenny stopped by grabbing hold of his arm. Stan let out a frustrated sigh and took his seat. He was way beyond pissed.

"What could have that fat-ass say or do to make Kyle leave school? Even where he got scared he's staying in school." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Starting about a week in a half ago, Kyle would try calming breaths and if that didn't work he'd go to the bathroom alone until he was calmed down enough to be around others again. When they told Mr. Mackey about this he said it was a good thing instead of screaming and fleeing school ground. It was a step in the right direction.

"I think Kyle had a major panic attack." Stan looked over at his blonde friend. "He started to hyperventilate before he took off out of class." Kenny let out a sigh as he looked Stan in the eye. Quilt shown in his own eyes. He didn't want Stan to be mad at him for what he was about to say but he needed to tell him. "On the way to our last class, I was trying to catch up to him and without thinking I grabbed him by the shoulder. Causing him to freak a little. Then in class, Cartman kept poking fun at the lesson and Kyle. At one point he kicked him in the back." Another sigh left him. "So it was a combo of both Cartman and I...but mostly fat-boy."

Stan placed a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kenny. I too, have forgotten it once or twice." Kenny gave him a small smile not feeling so bad anymore.

\----

Later that night Kyle awoke to tapping at his window. He tried to ignore the sound but it keeping persisting. The ginger got up from his comfy bed to go over to the window. A yawn leaving him. As he got to the window he could see a bright orange parka, he opened the window to speak with Kenny.

"Hey dude," Kyle said as he leaned out the window some. "What's up?"

"Two things." Kenny held up two fingers. "One, I'm so fucking sorry for grabbing you today. I just forgot." Kyle's face fell at this, he felt bad for making his friend upset and for how he freaked when it would only be him, Stan or Cartman to touch him. "Two lets camp out at Stan's tonight. He has been down since he heard what happened today."

Kyle gave it some thought before he nodded and told him to hold on just a minute. He had to lock his door so his parents wouldn't just randomly enter his room and see him missing. They didn't know he snuck out sometimes to go stay with Stan. Kyle threw on a gray hoodie since it was getting cold at night. He climbed over the edge of his window, giving the other a signal to catch him when he jumped. Kyle pushed off, Kenny catching him with ease. This was how it always went when Kyle left his house. He never bothers to climb down the drain pipe when Kenny was there.

The blonde quickly set Kyle down. Together they made their way over to Stan's. It took no longer than five minutes since most houses didn't have a fenced in yard. They took the latter that Stan normally left out by the tree just in case anyone wanted to come over. Kenny placed the latter under the raven hair's window. He slowly opened the window and climbed in. Once Kyle was inside, Kenny closed it. Together they crawled into the bed not waking up the other. Kenny got on one side of Stan while Kyle took the other. Soon the two K's were fast asleep snuggled up next to their best friend


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chap two...I'm going to post chaps ever few weeks.

_Je said la verite, L'ai touhours adoree, je sais la verite, jel'ai toujours derestee!!_

 

"Mmm." Stan groaned as he turned away from the damned French song Kenny had as a ringtone. He was so not a morning person ever since he became a teen. Since he became a teen he too became more rebellious towards his parents..more so to his father than mother. A lot of the things he liked as a kid, he now hated. His depression has gotten a little worse over the years but it has been kept in check by medication.

 

_Nos veines ruissellent...envahissent ma tetel!!_

 

"God damn it, Kenny, turn off your fucking alarm." Stan demanded as he swung his arm back hitting Kenny in the stomach. A grunt came from the blonde before he hit Stan back before turning off his alarm.

 

"Ugh." Stan rubbed his head. For someone who was basically still asleep, he sure did have good aim and hit hard.

 

Stan went to open his eyes, he had to kick Kenny out so they could leave to go get ready for school. He didn't expect to see slightly curled red locks. It freaked the ravenette out causing him to jump back making both Kenny and he falls off the bed. A girl yelp leaving Stan's lips.

 

Kyle awoke by the yelp. He crawled over to the side of the bed to look down at the two in confusion. Stan sat up not noticing he was straddling Kenny's lap with his back facing the blonde. Stan looked over to see Kyle with his head cocked to the side.

 

"Kyle? What-damn dude. I di-" Stan stopped mid-sentence when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. They slowly traveled up, caressing his stomach and chest. Stan's face started to turn red from embarrassment. "K-Kenny, s-stop it, dude."

 

"Then get the hell off of me," Kenny let his hands drop down to his sides. "Though I do love how you look sitting on me like this. but you're making me have to piss."

 

"Sick dude." Stan got off of his perverted friend and took a seat on his bed. He ran a hand through his messy black locks, getting a few of the knots out.

 

Kenny sat up, placing his arms on the bed. One was stretched out and the other had his chin resting on it. "Now, now Stan I wouldn't call that sick. We practically dry hump each other in our sleep." A crooked smile came to his lips.

 

"That's true." Kyle chipped in with shyness in his voice and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

"Seriously?" Stan questioned, not believing what he was hearing. "That's not what I was evening talking about."

 

Kenny let out a laugh as he stood up, stretching out his back. Then took a seat on the bed. "So, you liked sitting on me like that? Come on, it's open." He patted his lap.

 

Stan's face turned bright red. "Hell no dude, that's not what I meant. As for the whole dry humping thing, that's so not true."

 

Kenny bopped the ravenette's nose. "You know it to be true, Stanley boy."

 

Stan let out a defeated sigh. He knew it was true deep down just didn't want to admit it. They have woken up in some pretty compromising positions before and they were fine with it. Though after what happened that one time with Kenny made Stan not want to admit it was dry humping. He never would out loud even if he was tortured. The looks that his two friends were causing him to get a headache.

 

He got off this bed to pop his back. He looked over at his alarm clock that read 5:45 A.M. This was normally the time they'd wake up on nights they stayed together on the weekdays. This was it gave them plenty of time to go back home and do what they needed to to get ready for school. They had set up this system back in middle school after they woke up late and when that day when Stan's father found Kenny sleeping on top of his son.

 

Both K's got up off the bed. It so wasn't comfortable for three people to sleep on full-size bed. It barely let two people sleep on it but it was more comfortable than three.

 

"You guys should be heading home. My parents will be up soon if not already. I really don't want to deal with my dad's shit so early in the morning." Stan sat back down on his bed.

 

Kyle gave a nod and headed towards the window. Kenny wanting to be a major dick this morning walked over to Stan. Once the ravenette looked up to see what he wanted, Kenny leaned down to plant a big wet kiss on his mouth. Kyle gave a little giggle at this.

 

Stan pushed Kenny away from him. Before Kenny would get away, Stan punched him hard in the gut. Kenny doubled over from pain but just gave the other a smug smirk. Getting punched was worth to see Stan's reaction and hear Kyle laugh some.

 

After the Ks left, Stan let out another sigh then laughed. He really hated Kenny sometimes but he just knew how to get under someone's skin or laugh by doing something stupid or crazy. It was an art form. It was good to hear Kyle laugh after so long, plus Kenny was one hell of a good kisser. Even if it was meant to be a bad one. Stan got up to get ready for the day.

\-----

 

Third period and that meant Gym class. Today they would be doing the physical fitness test and it was mandatory. The only way out of it if you were at home sick or broke a bone. There were five different stations set up all over: Pull-ups, sit-ups, push-up, shuttle run, and V-sit. All were to see where you sat in your physical education. Each station, other than the V-sit, were set up to see how many you can do within a minute. The V-sit is to see how far you can reach past your feet.

 

The two Ks, Stan and Cartman were put together and told to start at the shuttle run. Kyle and Cartman went first. Stan, in charge of the timer, told them to go. Kyle was fairing pretty good, he kept a steady pace to conserve his energy so he wouldn't burn out fast. Cartman, on the other hand, was wheezing and struggling to move and he didn't even go ten feet.

 

Kenny tired so hard not to laugh at this but he just couldn't help it. When Cartman had to do something, this is how he was but when he wanted something he had no trouble running or moving. Karma caught up with him for what he did yesterday. Though he never learned from his mistakes. Soon enough he'd be right back to causeing trouble again.

 

Stan just smirked at the sight. He called time. Kyle managed to do ten laps within the time limit and Cartman only did one. Cartman really needed to get into shape otherwise it will cause him troubles down the line. Over time he just got bigger while the other stayed in shape by the different sports they played in school.

 

Next to run was Kenny and Stan. Kyle gave them the signal to start. The two made a race out this to see who could do most laps in the minute. They were neck and neck when they started out but when it came time to turn around at the cone Stan would slow down while Kenny took them with ease. When time was up Kenny beat Stan just by one lap.

 

"Damn...d,de." Stan said his heavy pants.

 

"Tsk, why are you so out of breath?" Kenny spoke as if he just didn't do anything. Dying so many times had made him endure more physical activity than any other normal person. That was one thing he didn't mind so much about dying.

 

"W-why aren't..." Stan took in a deep breath. "you all out of breath?"

 

"Because I have much better endurance than you, Stanley. Do you think you can keep up with me in the next four areas?" The blonde asked with challenge in his voice.

 

"No problem." Stan took the challenge. "All you." He said to Craig's group.

 

The boys went through each station pretty fast. Stan and Kenny were always close in their competition. They either out did one another or were even. Kyle was not that far behind them, even though he wasn't trying and Cartman barely did anything. The ravenette and blonde would crack jokes about how bad Cartman was and how fat he was. This was the best day of their lives. Life kicked the bigger teen's ass for them.

 

At the V-sit, Kenny out stretched Stan by three inches and Kyle by two. Cartman just reached his knees, then again, he wasn't even trying. When they were done they took a seat on the bleachers until everyone was done. Cartman went to go sit somewhere else so he could pout. That was normal during P.E.

 

"So, Stan." Kenny started off. The ravenette looked over at him. "That pet thing starts this weekend, right?"

 

"Yeah. It starts at ten in the morning on Saturday and last till seven at night."

 

"Do you guys have any Pit Bull pups?"

 

"Yes. In fact, were have four puppies about five months old." Stan thought about their genders and colors they had. "We have three females and one male. The females are all blue and white or black and white. The male is a black brindle. Why?"

Kenny gave a nod to that. He wanted to get a dog to help protect him while he was at work since he had the grave yard shifts down at his security job. He has been killed several times either by stabbing, shot or hit and run. He really hated his job but the pay was good and he needed the money to get out from his parents. His job never gave him anything to protect himself with just a simple flash light. Guess they didn't care much about their employees at night.

 

Craig and his crew joined them on the bench.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Craig asked in his mone-toned voice, wanting in on the convo.

 

"Kenny asked if we had any Pt pups at the Shelter." Stan filled the other in.

 

Craig looked over to the blonde, with a serious look in his eyes. They held a mini staring contest. In that time Craig had an idea of why Kenny wanted one and he didn't like it. This idea was solely based on Kenny's home life. "We're not letting you adopt one if you're going to train it to hurt people or animals."

 

"I won’t!" Kenny was mad anyone thought of him like that. "I want one to help me out in my job. I'm so tired of getting jumped. At least with a dog with me, it won't happen...hopefully. I'd get a Rottie or a Doberman, but in my book, they are too crazy and mean. With a Pit, it will loyal, gentle, protective and most of all, loving." Kenny ranted. How could anyone think he of all people would want to train it for bad reasons? Just because his parents did it once or twice doesn't mean he'd do the same thing. "I would train it right. Let them know that my family and friends are safe. I will also train them not to bite unless they need to."

 

Kyle seeing how angry Kenny was getting leaned forward to block the blonde's view of Craig. Kenny looked at Kyle, a little lost as to why he did that. The ginger wrapped his arms around the other to calm him down. This wasn't the right place or time to start a fight. This did help Kenny calm down. Ever since things got bad back in middle school Kyle would do this to him until his anger, sadness or fear subsided. Kenny slowly returned the hug.

 

"They don't provide you with a stun gun or mace?" Clyde asked, not really feeling comfortable with the two Ks hugging for so long. He was fine and had nothing against it but he just felt weird about it.

 

"No, they don’t just a damn flashlight." Stan said. "Besides I think it's a great idea to get a guard dog but I'd go with a Malinois. They are the perfect breed to do what you want but sadly we don't have any at the Shelter."

 

"Nah, my sister really likes Pits and you know my parents wont get her one. So this will be our dog. A good family/guard dog." Kenny said as he rested his back on the bleacher behind him.

 

"Oh." Craig only said what he said out of his love for animals and he never wants to see one get adopted for the wrong reasons. He never let anyone get a pet at the Shelter if they seem like a bad person. They would get a little peeved at this but it did save a lot of animals going to bad homes. "Sorry, Kenny. You don't seem to want one for a bad reason. I'm fine with you getting one."

 

\----

 

During lunch, the boys decides to go outside to eat since it was nice out. It wasn't too hot nor was the wind too strong. They all sat under a big tree in a semi-circle. Ever since Chef died, the school's food has been horrible. Everything tastes like dirt and look like goo. Chef always made the best food.

 

A gentle breeze blew some pine needles down onto the boys. Fall was just around the corner. People started to change into thin longer sleeve shirts and light jackets. Most people couldn't wait till winter came, they felt more at ease with the snow and crisp air.

 

When they finished eating Butters volunteered to throw their trash away. Kenny popped his back as he went to stand up so he could move his cramped muscles. The others either lend back on their hands or the tree. Once Butters got back the conversion started.

 

"I heard you were planning on adopting this weekend?" Butter asked Kenny.

 

The blonde looked down at the other. He gave him a smile and nod. "Yeah. I need some protection at work and a good family pet." He took a seat between Stan and Kyle.

 

"Oh. I've heard your job can be dangerous. J-just last week a guard got robbed at gun point." Butters informed. Kenny knew that all too well since it was him who got robbed then killed.

 

"Wow. That’s pretty serious. Why would you take a job like that?" Clyde questioned.

 

"He gets paid like thirteen an hour." Stan spoke.

 

"That plus it has some good health benefits. The main reason is so I can save up and finally get my own place."

 

The whole town knew how the McCormick's lived. So, it was no surprise that one of the kids wanted to get out from there. Everyone was surprised that the kids have stayed there for as long as they have on poor hygiene, lack of nutrition, and unstable household. For some reason, the police never did anything about it. Some people around town would even them clothes or food. The kids hated it but they wouldn’t turn them down or away that was just rude and they had more respect than that.

 

Kenny got tired of work talk took a deep breath and started to sing to change the mood. "I'm gonna show bad horse it's a brand-new day," Kenny lend towards Kyle to sing the next part. "And Penny will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And she may cry but her tears will dr-"

 

Kyle pushed the blonde away from him, rather roughly. "Uh! You know I hate that movie. Also, I'm not a girl."

 

Kenny just laughed, he loved to annoy the other with that movie. Butters and Clyde looked at the two like they gone off the deep end. They had no idea what was going on. Stan noticed their look and spoke.

 

"It’s from a movie called 'Dr. Horrible's sing along blog'. It's one of Kenny's favorite movies. It has Neil Patrick Harriss and not everyone like that kind of movie."

 

"Ah." Clyde said not really interested in it.

 

Kenny looked down at his wrist. "Oh, look at my wrist I got to go." He got up making his way towards the school as the bell rang.

 

"How...he didn't even have a watch on." Butter asked following the other to the school.

 

"It's from the movie." Kyle said with bitterness in his voice.

 

"Oh, come on you know you love it." Kenny popped out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. Kyle placed his hand on the blonde's face to push him away.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow put the wrong chap up for chap three this is the right one

A few weeks passed and it is now the start of Thanksgiving break. All the kids were so excited to have the next few days off. Any kid who had a part-time job got a whole week off to enjoy their time with their families. Kenny had asked if he could work the whole break other than the Sunday before school started back. He was putting in some major overtime and getting holiday pay.

 

Kenny planned on bringing Sasha along with him to work to see how she would do on the job. She was pretty much trained but Kenny tested her daily to make sure she wouldn’t forget the commands. She learned not to bark at people or sounds she had seen or heard but will growl at strangers or sounds. At home, Sasha is a very loving family dog, just to Kenny, Kevin, and Karen. Sasha never likes their parents and gave them a warning bark if they got too close to her pack.

 

Karen moved into the garage with her brother, she just couldn't take the alcohol, drugs and parents fighting any longer. Kenny and Kevin put up some walls in the upper half of the garage to make a private room for her. They painted it a salmon color with yellow, blue and white flowers. It took the brothers a few hours to get her bed and dresser up there. Once everything was done and in place, Karen thanked them a lot. Now she gets to be close to her guardian angel. She found out it was Kenny when she turned ten.

 

Since his sister moved in Kenny has to put up a wall around his bed. The bed itself was pushed off to the corner of the main floor. A curtain was put up in place of a door. Kenny had to get a few heaters now that it was getting very cold out. One for his sister's room, one for the extra space up there, one for the bathroom and lastly for the main floor. He didn't get one for his room because he had a big Korean blanket to keep him warm. The animals would either sleep with Karen or the main floor in their beds.

 

Kyle has been having some good days and some bad ones but it seemed more like bad ones since the break started. It was because of certain people, mainly Cartman found out Kyle was seeing a Therapist twice a month and told the whole school Kyle was a nutcase. Some kids felt bad while others made fun of him and called in a psycho. Cartman would leave nasty notes in his locker. In Cartman's mind, he was giving the ginger advice. Kyle has spent more and more time at home after that. Ike had to convince his mom to let him bring Kyle's cat over for a while. Ike would stay with his brother while he cuddled his cat. That seemed to help the redhead some.

 

Stan along with Wendy and Bebe confronted Cartman about what he did. Being the ass that he was he just laughed it off. Wendy and Bebe tried to reason with the hard ass to see that he was wrong and how someone did that to him. Cartman retorted with something nasty about Kyle being a Jew. At that point, Stan took it upon himself to beat the shit out of the fat-ass. He broke Cartman's nose and sprained his wrist. Jimbo and Ned saw the fighting going on and broke them up. They told the girls to go home then called the boys’ parents, explaining what had happened. Ms. Cartman got tired of her son's behavior that she sent him back to anger management, once a week. He too had to take medication to mellow him out which his mom hides it in his food.

 

Stan, Butters, and Kyle (who needed convincing to come out) went to Kenny's. It was about one in the afternoon, they gave the blonde a few hours of sleep after getting home from work. The two blondes and ravenette sat on the couch while Kyle sat off to the side with Talula on his lap. Sasha was off somewhere chewing on her milk bone Karen got her.

 

"So, you guys excited about the Thanksgiving break?" Kenny asked setting up the Xbox.

 

"Yeah. Tomorrow my family is flying to Hawaii to visit some family." Butter said with a big smile on his face. He hasn't been there in a while and he missed the lovely islands.

 

"Uh, Shelly is coming back. She totally going to weal on me and it’s not going to be pretty." Stan said with a loud sigh.

 

"Oh boy. I sure hope she doesn't mess you up too badly." Butters rubbed Stan's back hoping to make him feel better. The blonde looked over towards Kyle who was playing with his cat. "W-what about you Kyle?"

 

Kyle didn't look up from his cat as he shrugged his shoulders. The boys look at each other with worry. Kyle wasn't really talking to anyone other than his brother. Ike didn't mind it too much since he was glad his brother wasn't shutting him out as of yet. Others were a little miffed about it. Token had enough of it and stopped talking to Kyle altogether. Clyde took a back seat to all of this, he just waiting to see how things played out.

 

Kenny got up from the couch, getting Kyle's attention to follow him outside. They walked a little way from the garage before they stopped. Kenny took a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts then turned to face his friend. Kyle had his head down some and to the side, avoiding eye contact. He too has done this since Cartman's little stunt.

 

"Kyle, dude, you shouldn't let what that stupid fuck did get to you like this. You're going to therapy so what. He went before and is going back now. He has gone to jail, got struck by God himself, showed everyone he is a gay prick, had Ceaser come and train him, had aliens prob him and a whole bunch of other shit." Kenny leans over a bit to peek at the other's face. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be him and it sure as hell shouldn't be you." The blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He should have grabbed his coat before going out.

 

Kyle slowly looked up at Kenny but averted his eyes as soon as he made eye contact. He reached out to grab the other's long black sleeve. Kenny looked down at the hand then back up at the boy trying to catch his eyes but no luck. After a few Kyle did finally look him in the eye. There Kenny saw hurt, fear, and disgust that made him sad.

 

"Ky-" Kenny was cut off by Kyle speaking.

 

"Stop." Tears started to fall down his face. This pulled at Kenny's heartstrings. "Please stop, I know all what you are going to say. My parents and Therapist say it all the time to me. I'm so tired of hearing i-" Kyle stopped speaking, body tense when Kenny wrapped his arms around him. Kyle's breaking also picked up.

 

Kyle tried to get out of the hold Kenny had on him but the blonde held on tight. In Kenny's mind, he knew what he was making it worse on the boy but in all seriousness, this is what Kyle needed. To have someone just hold him, love him.

 

Tears fell harder causing him to make sobbing noises. Kenny rubbed little circles on Kyle's back when he hears this. He gave Kyle a little kiss to the side of the head. The redhead placed his hands-on Kenny's chest, clinching the fabric of the shirt.

 

"Shh." Kenny soothed in his feminine like voice. "It’s okay, you're okay. Nothing is going to happen. Just relax."

 

Kenny repeated the words a few times till Kyle's body relaxed. Kyle tried to stop his crying with some luck. Stan walked out carrying both the K's jackets when he noticed they went outside. He hurried over when he heard hippcups. He looked at Kenny, silently asking if he had told him anything. Kenny just shook his head 'no. A sigh left the ravenette as he threw Kenny his jacket over the blonde's shoulders.

 

Kenny pulled away from Kyle so he could put his jacket on properly. Stan held open the ginger's, helping him slip it up the boy's arms. While Stan was doing that Kenny told him what happens with Morse code on the ravenette's back. It was a useful thing the boy's learned a few years ago when they wanted to say something with other knowing what they were saying. Stan gave a nod once Kenny was done.

 

"Hey Stan, can you take him home. I'm sure he will want some rest." Kenny said before he headed back to the garage.

 

The ravenette looked at Kyle who was wiping his eyes and nose. He frowned at how his best friend looked. His nose, cheeks, and eyes were red and puffy. He looked so worn out, mentally and physically. Stan reached his hand out slowly, not sure if it was a good idea or not. He threw his worried out the window and went ahead to touch Kyle's shoulder. The boys tensed up at first but never the less allowed the touch. Stan gave it a light squeeze then led him back to his house since his parents were in Denver getting his sister.

 

When the boys arrived at Stan's they went up the stairs to the bathroom. Stan figured that a nice warm bath would help relax Kyle's tense muscles and clean up his face. He started the bath, as it filled up he grabbed a towel from the hall closet. He set it down on the counter then turned to leave the room, giving the boy some privacy. Kyle stopped Stan by wrapping his arms around him from behind. Stan was the one to tense up this time. Kyle buried his face into the other's back. Kyle tightened his grip on his friend.

 

"Kyle?" Stan placed a hand on Kyle's arm. This was new to Stan. Kyle hasn't fully hugged him since the summer when they slept together.

 

"Stan..I'm sorry."

 

 

Stan made a confused face. Why was Kyle apologizing for? If it was because of what he was going through he shouldn't Shit happens and will take something to get through. Look what happened with Stan. He went through a period where everyone and thing looked and sounded like shit. He managed to get through it, though he did lose all his friends at one point. Stan hopes that doesn't happen to Kyle.

 

"What are you sorry about?"

 

"All of this. I know I'm making you and Kenny worry and wanting to help me out but this is something that I need to do and get through on my own." Kyle turns Stan around placing his head on his shoulder.

 

" I know you want to do this on your own but that won't stop me or others from wanting to help you. I love you, Kyle, you are my closest and dearest friend." Stan slowly wrapped his arms around Kyle. To his surprise, Kyle didn't tense.

 

"I love you too, Stan. But I do need to sort things out on my own and until then I don't want any help. I just want you to be there for me when I do need you. Supporting me and talking is fine, that’s all I want you to do for now." Kyle pulled back a little to look Stan in the eye.

 

"Yeah. I can do that." Stan looked over to check the water level since they been talking for a while. It was getting pretty high. He quickly let go of his friend to turn off the water. "Shit, that was a close one. I'll go now and let you bath in private." Stan made his way to the door.

 

"Wait!" Stan turned around to see Kyle's face turn bright red. "Can you, can you please stay? Y-you don't have to if you don't want." Kyle looked away, blushing even more than he was before. He wanted Stan to stay just to keep him company because he didn't want to be left alone after his mini break down.

 

A light blush dusted Stan's cheeks. He was fine being close and somewhat gay with the Ks but it embarrassed him to be in a closed room with his friends being naked. Doing stuff like that is fine when you are younger and it didn't matter. Now that they were older and the body has gone through some changes made it awkward. Stan could handle it if were Kyle.

 

"Yeah. Sure dude."

 

Stan turned away from Kyle as he undressed and hopped into the tub. Once Stan heard the sound of water move around he turned back. He walked up to the tub and sat on the floor with his back to Kyle. He made sure not to make eye contact with the water when he walked towards the tub.

 

When Kyle was done with his bath, dried and redressed. The two walked into Stan's room. Kyle crawled up on the bed, laying down on his side facing Stan. The ravenette took off his jacket and beanie putting them on his desk. He walked over to his bed copying his friend's actions. Kyle moved closer once Stan was settled. Legs from the knees down were touching and their foreheads as well. Stan took the chance to lace their fingers together.

 

Kyle had a little smile on his face and Stan did too. It was like good 'ol times. Before that damn trip to California. He missed just lying there looking up at the ceiling or Sky for hours not talking, just being there. The times they had random, scary and fun adventures with the whole gang. The times they had fights but always made up in the end. The times they snuck into each other's rooms so they could take all night. Stan wanted it all back. Guess what they say is true, you don't realize what you have till it's gone.

 

Stan watched as Kyle fell asleep, studying his face. The redness and puffiness was now gone. He looked paler than he normally does, hell Kenny looked darker and Kenny is pale as shit. Kyle had a few freckles just on his cheeks. Over the years his face has thinned out and he should thank the gods he doesn't have his mother's big nose. It was on the smaller side. He had thin lips but not too thin. His dark red eyebrows were slightly arched. Overall Kyle was a very handsome young man.

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled that his parents and sister was home. Stan looked out his window to see it was dark out. They had been laying there for a long time. A pair of footsteps made their way up the stairs, one going past his door while the other stopped. It had to be his mom since both his father and sister stomped around.

 

"Stan, sweetie. We're back." His mom called out. "Have you had dinner yet?"

 

Stan brushed some of Kyle's curled locks from his eyes. "No... I lost track of time."

 

Sharon stepped further into the room. She saw Kyle's sleeping form snuggling closer to Stan. "Oh! Kyle is here. How is he doing?" She said in a hushed tone.

 

Stan turned looked back at his mom with a blank face. "I don't fucking know mom. He was happy until that fat-ass blabbed to the whole school he was seeing a therapist. Today he had a break down at Kenny's." Stan looked back to his friend to make sure he was still asleep. "I don't know what to do mom. I hate seeing him like this."

 

Sharon took a seat on the bed, she ran her fingers through the short part of his hair. "I know but Stan unless he asks you for help then there is nothing you can do. I know it hurts not being able to do anything to help someone close to you. All you can do is just be there for him."

 

"That’s what he said. I hate doing that. I hate not knowing what happened even more." Stan whined.

 

"I know sweetie, but I'm sure if it was something serious Shelia or Gerald would of told us." She rubbed her son's back.

 

"But what if they don't know? Something did happen or else he wouldn't be like this." Stan drew his brows together in anger.

 

"I don't know." She brushed her finger over Kyle's cheek. He was like her own, same with Kenny and Butters. "I'll see if I can figure anything out tomorrow. For now, I'll go make you a vegan turkey sandwich with chips." She got off the bed then left the room.

 

'Why would they hide something? If they knew then why not tell the people closest to him? Ike also isn't saying anything and he normally tells one of us if something is wrong, so why not know? Does he not know either?' Stan closed his eyes tightly. Teeth clenching and fists balled. "Goddamnit Kyle. Just what happened to you."

 

A few minutes later Sharon brought up the sandwich leaving it on the desk whenever he was ready to eat. Before leaving the room, she gave her son a kiss to the side of the head and told him she loved him.

 

Stan got out of the bed, careful not to wake his friend. He took a seat at his desk. Along with the vegan turkey sandwich he had veggie chips. He picked up the plate going back over to the bed. He wanted to be close to his friend.

 

"Stan?" Kyle slurred as he was waking up. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the sleep as he sat up. "What time is it?"

 

"Nine," Stan said popping a chip in his mouth. Veggies chips were this favorite. He turned polo-vegetarian when he was twelve. People thought that he was weird for doing it but he just didn't care. It was his life whether or not he ate red meat. "Hungry?"

 

Kyle nodded as he picked up the sandwich, taking a small bite. He made a disgusted face. He was never one for vegan anything but he did take a few more bites because he was hungry. Stan finished off the sandwich while Kyle finished the chips. Once they were done Stan put the plate back on his desk. Instead of going back to the bed he took a seat in his chair.

 

"You feeling any better?" Stan asked as he swiveled back and forth in his chair.

 

Kyle just shrugged, averting his gaze from his friend. "Better than before. Thanks."

 

"That’s what best friends are for."


	4. Chapter Four

"Stanley, please come down here," Sharon called up the stairs to her son. She heard the door to his room opening up followed by fast steps down the stairs. Once he reached the last step he stopped in front of his mom. "Can you please help me with cutting the potatoes. I'd ask your dad or sister but they aren't here for some reason."

"Sure."

He followed his mother into the kitchen. She pointed over to the table where a bag of potatoes laid along with a knife and cutting board. He took a seat setting off to work cutting them in half then in fourths. In all, it took him about twenty minutes to get through both bags. He took the big bowl over to the sink to rinse them off then dumped them into their big pot. Filling the pot with water until it just covered the spuds. He moved it over to the stove setting it on high. The last thing he did was add some salt to help give them some flavor and in hopes of not needing to add any later.

  
"Anything else you need help with mom?"

"No, everything else is busy cooking away unless you want to make something special," Sharon said as she stirred the broth for the stuffing.

"Nah, not today." He just wasn't in the mood to make anything. "When does Kyle's family get here?" Stan took a seat at the table.

Sharon looked over at the clock on the wall. "Any minute now." She joined her son after turning down the heat.

"So...did you find anything out?" Stan tapped his fingers on the table.

"Sorry. The only thing Shelia said was that he started having panic attacks one night when they were in California and doesn't know why. Also that he has been getting help for them, thats why he is seeing a Therapist."

"Nothing else, like why he is having them? Hasn't the doctor found out anything?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't know nor has the doctor said anything and it sounds like she is telling me the truth." She gave her son a small smile. Sharon knew this was hard for him.

"Fuck. So the only ones who know anything are Kyle and possibly his Therapist? Thats just great." Stan gripped at his hair and pulled slightly. What his mom found out was nothing new. As for the panic attacks, anyone can see him have them and knows he has to of seen someone for them.

Over time they got better until Cartman pulled his little stunt, putting him back at square one. He so wanted to hit him again but knew that wouldn't help anything. Stan slowly loosened his grip on his hair.

"I kno-" The sound of the doorbell cut Sharon off. She patted her son's arm before making her way to the door and greeting everyone. Chatter filled the house soon afterward.

Stan laid his head down on his arms. He looked down at his lap as his mind raced. The ravenette didn't know how he should act around them right now. Part of him is telling him to ignore everything like he has been and wait like a good boy. The other part was screaming at him to fight with all his might to find the answers to his questions. Fuck anyone who gets in his way, including Kyle.

Stan truly didn't want to hurt Kyle any more than he was but if it got him to tell him what happened then so be it. Stan was so lost in his own thought he didn't see when someone placed their head in his lap. When his world came back to him he noticed a face staring back at him. This made him jump back so fast and hard he flipped himself backward.

Stan just laid on his back for a moment catching his breath. He didn't scream but he was sure he had a mini heart attack. Soon his breathing returned to normal, he shot up to see who had scared him. Ike stood there with a huge grin on his face.

Stan bolted to the floor to chase the little Candanian round the kitchen and out into the living room. The adults looked at them like they gone mad. That was the women's cue to head off into the kitchen to finish up the food. Gerald was sitting on a chair watching the two run around the living room. Ike went to hid behind his older brother. Stan managed to stop right before running into his friend.

"Hey, St-" Kyle didn't get to finish his greeting as Stan grabbed hold of his arm taking him upstairs. He was practically thrown into Stan's room then he said boy locked his door. "Stan?"

Stan was having an internal battle with himself over what he should do. Just ignore or fight tooth and nail till Kyle told him everything. He started to pace back and forth, gripping and pulling at his hair again. He really didn't know what he should do, what was right. Stan suddenly dropped down into a crouched position. His arms folding to rest on top of his knees and forehead against his arms.

Kyle was taken aback by Stan's behavior. He looked around for anything that might help snap him out of this funk but there was nothing. He got down to his hands and knees to crawl over to the ravenette. He placed his hand on Stan's shoulder to the bed of comfort but Stan suddenly slapped it away.

Kyle jumped back and way from the other. Stan realizing what he had done, looked from his arms then to Kyle. Kyle's face held pure fear and that pained Stan. The ravenette scooted closer to his friend. He placed a hand on the redhead's knee making him moved further away.

Great now he was terrified of his best friend. Stan managed to fuck things up tonight. He didn't mean to nor was he sure if he could go with his second plan. If he hurt this much to hit his friend on accident then there was no way he could hurt him with words. Stan hung his head and slammed his fists onto the floor. What else could he do wrong?

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Honest." Stan crawled over to the bed, resting his back against it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kyle please don't be scared. Damn it!" He banged his head repeatedly on the mattress as a form of punishment.

Kyle, not liking what his friend was doing he hesitantly started to move towards him but stopped. He feared of being hit again but that was something he had to deal with. He placed his hands on either side of Stan's head to make him stop banging it. Stan looked at Kyle in shock. Why was he stopping him? Why was he even near him after what he did?

"Stan." There was a bit of fear lacing Kyle's voice. He took a second to clear throat and start back up. "Please don't do that."

Stan looked Kyle right in the eye. He placed his own hands on top of Kyle's. "I hit you." He stated.

Kyle slowly moved in a bit to show Stan he was okay and not scared. "So, I've hit you before."

"I made you scared of me and thats not cool. I should have never hit you. I'm sorry." His breathing started to pick up. He was panicking for what he had done and how Kyle was acting now. He knew the other was hiding how scared he truly was to make him feel better. He shouldn't do that.

Kyle moved in closer again. If he was scared of Stan then he wouldn't have gotten anywhere near him. Kyle was more scared of the action and it possibly happening again, not Stan. "I'm okay."

"No, its no-" Stan was cut off when Kyle's lips covered his. the redhead couldn't think of any other way to show Stan he was telling him the truth. Actions speak louder than words. Him moving in didn't quite work, so a gentle, little timid peck was the best choice. The kiss lasted all about two seconds before pulling back. "How can you do that? I made you afraid of me."

Kyle kissed him again, this time a bit longer. Stan can be so dense sometimes. "I'm not afraid of you. Never have never will."

"Then why are you shaking?" Stan knew he was lying, the shaking proved that.

Another kiss, this time to the tip of Stan's nose. "Just a little shaken by the sudden action." That was the truth but more so for kissing his best friend.

"Then why do I see the fear in your eyes?"

"Because of how you acting. Nothing more. I'm not scared of you, just for you." He also feared what will become of their kiss once both of their heads were clear. Stan looked deep into Kyle's eyes and saw the truth in them.

Stan could feel his body and mind calm down. He felt relieved but still bad for hitting his friend. "I am sorry I hit you like that."

"I forgive you." Kyle hesitantly kissed Stan again to show him how much he forgave him.

Stan kissed him back. It wasn't a heated or sexual kind of kiss. It was just a simple one filled with love and forgiveness. It made all the drama that happened a few minutes ago vanish. They pulled away and rested their heads against each other.

A knock caught the boy's attention. Was it time for dinner or was someone checking up on them since Stan suddenly disappeared with Kyle?

"Hey, can I come in?" It was Ike

Kyle let out a small sigh. "You might was well because knowing you, you've picked the lock."

The door swung open to reveal a smiling preteen. He closed the behind him. Ike just started at the two who were now sitting on the bed. His staring scared them by how intently it was. It was like he was about to slit their throats at any moment. Stan was the first the break feeling uncomfortable.

"Why the hell are you staring at us like that? Its fucking creepy." Stan looked away feeling as if he was naked.

Ike's smile just grew. "I saw something very interesting~" He did this weird little dance as he made his way closer to the bed. Stan looked back at the preteen and shared look of confusion with Kyle. Ike placed his hands on the bed and lend towards the two. "I saw you two sucking face. I knew there was something more to ya'll's super best friendship..."

Kyle tried to cover his face with his hands as he blushed. Stan looked like he was in complete utter shock. Their friendship all this time has been nothing more than a very close friendship. Maybe it has been turning into something more over the years without any of them realizing it. If that was it then what would that mean to them and everyone else?

"Ike." Kyle started but Ike held up a hand to stop him.

"Kyle, dude that just what it looks like. I'm including Kenny in this as well. You guys do stuff that other close friends don't do." Ike held his hand up again to stop them from talking. "It's okay. I don't see anything wrong with it, you taught me that. Besides its your guy's life."

"Do you seriously look like were are the type to start or even be in a polygamy relationship?" Stan asked, trying to make sure he understood correctly. Ike nodded his head. "Holy shit!"

  
The adults called the boys down for dinner before they could sort out what Ike had just told them. When they went downstair the parents noticed something was up with Kyle and Stan. Kyle was looked very embarrassed with a light blushing to his cheeks. He avoided eye contacts with his best friend and brother. Stan was in a state of shock. Ike, on the other hand, had skipped his way to the dinner table. The parents gave each other an odd look. What had happened upstairs but knowing the kids they probably wouldn't tell them.

Dinner went smoothly. The adults would talk about stuff the teens didn't care to pay attention too. Once in a while Shelly would say something about collage and what her plans were. Ike would pipe up every now and then to complement how good the food was. The other two just sat there in silence. If they were asked any questions then they gave short answers. Dessert came and went. They had pumpkin pie and apple pie.

Stan and Kyle retreated upstairs. Kyle took a seat on the bed while Stan took a seat at his desk. They just sat there not talking or looking at each other. Kyle fiddled with his hands in his lap. Stan held his head in his hands, he was trying to think about how to approach this. This was all new to him...well with another guy that is.

"Stan?" Kyle broke the silence though his voice held some nervousness in it. "Are you alright?"

Stan looked up at Kyle. His eyes were being covered by his long bangs. "No. Not really. I mean we are very close but...I didn't know that close."

"Are you saying we should stop sneaking into each other's rooms and being clingy?" Kyle looked off to the side. He felt a ping of pain when the words came out. He enjoyed the closeness, it made him feel wanted and safe.

"No...I don't know" Stan looked down. His mind was going a million miles an hour. "I mean I love you and Kenny, plus we have been doing this kind of stuff for years and it will be hard to just stop it. I just...I don't know dude, its all too confusing."

"I know and I love you both too but..." Kyle trailed off not know what to say exactly. Stan was right, this is all too confusing.

"AHH!!" Stan pulled at his hair. He didn't want to decide what they should do about this. It wasn't just him who had to decide. "Kyle, what do you want to do?"

"I..." Kyle looked back down on his hand. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do either. He did feel a spark when he kissed his friend earlier. He sort of wanted to act on it and say 'fuck it' jumping in head first but what he was dealing with will make it hard on everyone. If anything were to happen between them, that wasn't good then he could lose his two best friends.

It would be awkward in school since they were always paired together to do projects, also people would be talking behind their backs but not just in school, the whole town. Kyle attention was brought back when Stan took a seat on the bed. Kyle looked up at him a little. He decided to go for broke, if something were to happen then it wasn't meant to be then they would agree to just stay friends.

"I...I think we should give it a try. I-I mean can't be too much different than what we are doing now. I just don't want to lose either of you over something that happened." Kyle said.

Stan was a little taken back by Kyle's answer. He didn't think that he would agree to something like this right now. He too feared losing someone if things went south, but Kyle was willing to do this then he was too. Hell, they have done everything together in the past this was no different. He swore he could feel a spark when they kissed and when Kenny did that one to piss him off that one morning. "If that's what you truly want then I'm in.

Kyle gave a nervous nod with a deep blush on his cheeks. "We need to talk to Kenny about this too."

"To see if he..." Stan trailed off. He wasn't ready to say what they going to be just yet.

"Y-yeah. People have always looked at the three of us oddly plus we are comfortable with each other. S-so why not have a-an open relationship." Kyle stuttered and blushed even deeper as he spoke. He was so terrified of doing this. The closeness and possible intimacy was going to be a huge problem. He knew that they wouldn't force him to do anything until he was ready.

"Yeah. I will go have a talk with him tomorrow." Stan scratched his cheek from embarrassment. "Man, this is going to be on hell of an awkward conversation." Stan hung his head

\----  
"Hmm." Kenny hummed after all Stan told him. He was very excited to hear that Stan and Kyle had kissed each other and he had been waiting for that for a while now. Ever since the start of ninth grade, those two had so many close moments that at one point Kenny just wanted to push their heads together to make them kiss. Hell Kenny had kissed the ginger on a dare once, for all about fifteen seconds. Kenny had to say Kyle was shy yet good kisser.

Kenny was totally on board with starting a relationship with them. He found them both attractive young men and they both had qualities that he likes in a person. The only downside of course was possibly losing a friend. Kyle with his non-touching issue, at this current moment, and Stan shyness towards anything sexual because it makes him too embarrassed. If he weighted how much he loved them and cared for them over the downside, the love and caring won every time. Plus he would risk everything for them.

Kenny turned his upper body towards Stan, grabbing the ravenett's chin so he was looking at Kenny. During the talk, Stan had turned away from the blonde. A smile crept up Kenny's face before he slammed his lips onto Stan's but not too hard. The Ravenette's eyes widen in surprise, he really didn't expect Kenny to do this...well doing it so suddenly.

Kenny broke the kiss, the smile still on his face and the made Stan nervous. Kenny got up from his spot just to take a seat on Stan's lap. Stan looked up at Kenny with a deep blush covering his whole face. The blonde never cared how forward he was.

"In case it wasn't clear enough, I'm all in." He lends down closer to Stan's beat red face. "Now I can do this whenever I want without it being all weird and jokingly."

"K-Kenny. I-I uh...this is.." The ravenette looked away. Even if everything was official now he still felt odd. It wasn't like he didn't do these kinds of things when he was with Wendy. It had felt odd then too. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He did find Wendy attractive in a way and the same goes for Kyle and Kenny. So what was the problem?

"Hey." Kenny used his finger to lift up the other's chin so he could look him in the eye. "It's just kissing. I won't do anything unless you want too. We can go at your pace. Alright?"

Stan gave him a nod. Kenny cupped Stan's cheeks using his thumbs to caress the top of his cheeks. Stan started to relax under the touch. Kenny closed the gap between them, giving the other butterfly kissed as to not make the other tense. Stan soon felt well enough to kiss back.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I ended up referring to Stan as a brunette...I may alter between them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter the next wont be out until next month around this time...I want to have a few written out to make sure I can update on time. Thanks for reading this and enjoy

Stan walked down to this last class of the day. It's been a week since school started back up from break. Things were going great so far. Their relationship and no one was hurting Kyle. Its gotten much colder outside to the point where you can throw a cup of warm water out and it instantly turns to steam. Today was the coldest day and all Stan wore was a thin hoodie because he was in such a rush to get to school. He knew he was going to freeze this ass off today. There was no way he could call his parents to bring him clothes since they were at work and had no way of leaving to bring him his winter jacket.

A pair of arms wrapped around the ravenette's midsections and a chin rested on the shoulder. Stan jumped a little at this then looked to the side to see messy blonde hair fill his sight. He stopped walking so he could talk to his partner.

"Hey, Kenny." Stan patted the blonde's arm. He felt just a bit embarrassed by this action in the halls.

Kenny nuzzled his face against the other's not caring who sees them. "Skip class with me. Kyle left early and I have no one to talk to."

"I can't. I have a big test and I can't miss it. Sorry." Kenny pouted at this while tightening his grip. "But I promise I'll come over after school to make it up to you. Just bare another forty-five minute."

Kenny thought it over for a moment. That could work for him. He could deal with being alone for while til he can be with Stan for a few hours after school. The blonde squeezed Stan even more before planting a kiss on the cheek.

The whole school knew by now that the three boys were in a relationship together. Kyle was a little nervous of others knowing and it getting back to his parents, Kenny didn't care either way if people knew or not and Stan just didn't like doing PDA.

The blonde rushed off to his class when the bell rang. Stan let a small smile grace his face as he walked into his class. The bell rang before anyone knew it. The test was really hard, most kids swore they failed it. The two boys met up at the bus. They took their spot in the middle part of the bus. Kenny brought Stan an extra jacket he had in his locker, it was an on the smaller side since Kenny was just a bit shorter and smaller. The ravenette put it on and it warmed him up some but the boys sat close to share some body heat as well.

"Move over Kinny." Kenny looked up to see the Fatass and didn't move. "Move over."

"Why? Go find somewhere else to sit, there won't be enough room for all three of us."

"There is no more spots." He gestured around the bus. He was right there was no more space on the bus. It was three to a seat. That was unusual. One of the buses must of broke down. "You can sit on your boyfriend's lap."

Kenny tsked as he got up to move between Stan's legs then sit somewhat awkwardly on his lap. Stan put his arms around the blonde's waist to hold him in place for when the bus started to move. Cartman sat down placing his book in the small space between him and Stan. The poor ravenette was pushed up against the window, it was so uncomfortable. This so wasn't the way to travel.

"You know." Cartman started as the bus went to pull out of the parking lot. "I knew you guys would end up together, seeing as how you guys are so gay with each other. Now I can see why you choose each other. Stan with your faggy hair that hides your face and all black clothes. which makes people stay away from you because you're so damn depressive.

"Kenny you looked like and sound like a chick, and you don't care who you fuck. A match made in heaven."

"Shut up you fat prick!" Kenny poked Cartman hard in the arm. "I don't look like a fucking girl. I may have some feminine qualities but so what? That just means I can sympathize with girls better than you. As for Stan, he isn't dark, gloomy or depressive anymore than anyone else." By this point, Kenny was getting really pissed off and was raising his voice catching everyone's attention.

"What about you huh? You never had anyone remotely interested in you and its not how you look but more of your personality. You are fucking rude, manipulative, vicious, self-centered, intolerant, racist sociopath. Maybe if you changed any of those then people may like you more but you won't and don't care. So just get off our backs and worry about yourself for a change."

The bus erupted into cheers. Kenny who has never been embarrassed in his whole life sure was now. A light pink dusted his pale cheeks. Stan tightened his grip on the blonde to let him know he was proud of him for what he did. Kenny hasn't told off Cartman in a few years now, boy did it feel good to let it out. Cartman huffed, not liking this one bit for all the boos he was getting and all the praise Kenny got.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home," Cartman said as the bus to a stop.

Cartman gathered up his stuff and walked off without another word. Kenny slide off his partner's lap making his way off the bus. Stan not far behind. They walked close to each other to share their warmth with each other as they made their way to Kenny's. The wind picked up sending a cold chill to anyone outside.

'Fuck me I'm all out of enemies. Fu-'

Kenny pulled out his phone from his pocket pressing the green button to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kenny, can you please come and get me from school?" Karen asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, a little confused as to why she was asking this but more so why she sounded scared. Stan stood a few feet ahead of the other. He gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Aren't you at home?" Kenny asked.

"No, I'm at school. These bullies are outside waiting for me so I wasn't able to get on the bus. They are still out there."

Kenny mouth 'I'm sorry' to Stan for being outside still and for what he needed to go do. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay inside til I get there." He hung up the phone after she gave her response. "I have to go get Karen." He sighed as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Its fine dude." Stan gave a shiver was the wind blew again. He understood because Kenny cared a lot for his sister.

"You can head on up to my place so you don't have to be out here any longer." Stan shook his head. He didn't mind going along with him even if he was freezing. He could deal with it a little longer. Kenny let out a sigh causing a cloud puff to form. "Alright, but we will run there that will help keep you warm.

\--

Right before they got to the middle school Kenny and Stan switched jackets. Stan objected to it at first since the blonde didn't have much meat on his bones but when Kenny explained why he wanted it Stan agreed. kenn pulled out his bandit mask form his parka and put it on. He still dressed up as Mysterion once in a while to help out his sister or to report things to the police. Kenny was a hero to most of the town still.

They walked up to the school. Stan stayed back some so the blonde would be the first thing Karen and the bullies saw. kenny pulled the hood over his head once he got close enough to hide most of his hair. The door to the school opened up and out came Karen walking as fast as she could but she caught the bullies attention and they blocked her path. She stopped then started to walk backwards as she looked towards her brother for help.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kenny made his voice deeper like he normally doesn't when he took on his Mysterion persona. As he grew up he never lost his higher voice and Cartman would make fun of him for that. It now worked for him, he sounded like Adam Levine...so say most girls.

The bullies looked towards the voice only to see someone trying to dress like a superhero in their night clothes. With Stan's black hoodie and his dark sweat pants no wonder they thought that. It took the bullies a few seconds to recognize who it was and moved away from Karen. When they coast was clear Karen ran over to her brother hiding behind his back.

"You're looking a little raggy today Mysterion, what are you tights and underwear at the cleaners?" One asked bravely as the others laughed at that. These boys didn't care how old someone was they rip into them all the same.

"I guess you could say that." He held up his arms with and palms out towards them in a mock surrender. He turned his head some to the side. He reached into his pocket pulling out some firecrackers, lighting it then throwing it towards the bullies. They covered their faces and the trio took their chance to run from the school.

\--

They arrived at the garage a few minutes later, they ran all the way there. Karen thanked her brother with a hug then went upstairs to do her homework. Stan took off Kenny's parka putting it on the coffee table then took a seat on the couch. Kenny let Sasha out so she could do her business. Once she was done she came back in. The blonde joined his partner on the couch. He turned on his Xbox once it was loaded up he put on Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" Kenny asked browsing through the different shows and movies.

Stan laid his head on the armrest and his feet next to Kenny. "I don't know... what about a horror movie?"

"Only on one condition." Stan made eye contact with Kenny giving him the go ahead. "I get to snuggle with you." A smile came to Kenny's lips. He really wanted to snuggle up with something. He would Sasha but she moved too much.

"Sure dude." Stan moved closer to the edge of the couch to make room for his partner. Stan didn't mind doing stuff like this when they were alone.

Kenny crawled over to his spot behind Stan, laying down on his side. he gave a small peck to the brunette's cheek then rested his head on the other's chest. Kenny put the controller on Stan's stomach so he could go through the list of horror movies. He ended up spotting a classic one, Nightmare on Elm Street two and pressed play. He dropped the controller onto the floor after turning it off and put his hand on his stomach. Stan put his other arm around Kenny's shoulders.

A little more than halfway through the movie Karen came down. She looked to see what they were watching just to see someone get hurt and blood spraying everywhere. She quickly looked away from the screen. The younger girl didn't like Horror films too much. Not only did they give her nightmares they also made her paranoid.

"Kenny, I need-" Karen stopped when she saw that her brother was fast asleep. "Oh. nevermind." She started to make her way back up to her room but stopped when Stan spoke.

"What did you need?" Stan asked, perhaps he could help her.

She looked at Stan. "I was going to ask Kenny for some help with my homework but he is asleep."

Stan looked down to see Kenny was in fact asleep. "I'll help you but let me put him to bed first." Karen nodded.

Stan slowly got out from under his partner. He stood up then scooped Kenny up in his arms. Stan walked over to the blonde room moving the curtain back as he entered. He placed him down on the bed pulling the cover over the sleeping form. Stan never noticed how peace and cute Kenny was while he was asleep. Nice smooth pale skin but not sickly pale, thick dark lashes and soft somewhat thin lips. Stan brushed the other's bangs back and placed a kiss on his forehead. Stan walked back out to take a seat next to Karen.

"Sorry about my brother falling asleep on you. He had to work last night so he didn't have much time to sleep before school." Karen opened up her notebook she brought down.

"No need to apologize, it's fine." He gave her a smile. "That also explains why he wanted to skip last period and not just because Kyle wasn't at school."

She smiled at that. kenny would from time to time leave school early just to come home and go to sleep or make sure she had something for dinner while he was asleep or at work.

"So what do you need help with?"

She took out a piece of paper from her notebook to read out what she had to do. "I have to write a short story, about four to five pages long and need to have at least four characters in it. I just don't know what to write about or what kind of characters to put in it."

Stan took a minute to think it over. "Why not write a story with Talula and Sasha. Make it somewhat like that movie Milo and Otis."

"That sounds like a great idea, but what about the other two characters?" She wrote down the story idea so she didn't forget it.

"What about putting Kenny in there, he could be some kind of animal. Maybe a fox since he is so sly and cunning." He gave her a wink. It was true that the boy was so sly and cunning that he got out of fights and it helped him as Mysterion.

Karen giggled. "That sounds good." She looked down, she was a little nervous about what she was going to ask. "Can I also put you in here, I also want to put Kyle in here too."

Stan chuckled at her nervousness. She can be so cute sometimes, too bad his own sister couldn't be like that. "I'd be honored to be in your story and I'm sure Kyle would be too. You can make me like a wolf and Kyle a bird."

"Thank you so much, Stan." She gave him a big hug. Stan hugged her back. "I'm going to go get started on this."

"Hey, can you tell Kenny when he wakes up that I had to go home and that I had fun." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah sure. Bye, bye." She hugged him again then went to her room.

Stan put on his hoodie that Kenny had taken off at some point then headed home.

\---

It was late at night when Kyle sneaked into Stan's room. He walked up to the bed and kneeled down beside it. He laid his upper half on the bed, Kyle jsut sat there watching the brunette sleep. His dark blue eyes were now closed and his hair falling in front of his eyes. Kyle sat there not sure if he wanted to wake up his friend, his partner or not. He wanted to try something with him but he was too scared to ask or even try it but he needs this to be done if he wanted to help get rid of his fear. Taking a deep breath Kyle pushed back his fears as he poked Stan's cheek.

"Stan. Stan wake up." He climbed up onto the bed, sitting on his knees while still poking the other's cheek.

Stan slowly came too. His eyes got wider when he noticed someone was in his room staring back at him. He wanted to scream out but Kyle placed his hand over his mouth just in time. When stan calmed down Kyle removed his hand.

"Jesus Christ Kyle!" He yelled whispered. Kyle really scared him. "What the hell dude?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kyle averted his eyes feeling really bad for waking up his friend. "There's something I wanted to try." He hesitantly crawled closer to Stan and straddled his waist. He was trembling as he did so and so was Stan for Kyle's sudden action.

"K-Kyle, what are you doing? What is it that you need to try?" The brunette was starting to panic now, not for himself but for Kyle. The poor boy was shaking so much he feared Kyle was having a seizure. Whatever it was going on was so nerve-racking.

Kyle lend forward stopping a few inched from Stan's face. Now that he was this close he didn't know what to do. This time was way different from before. Last time he was this close was when he was trying to calm Stan down. The ginger looked at Stan right in the eyes. "Kiss me."

"What?" He was shocked, this was so unexpected.

"Kiss me." There was a pleading tone in his voice and in his bright green eyes. "Kiss me and not just a peck on the lips or cheeks."

Stan debated it on his mind if he should do it or not. It was such a simple request. The look his partner gave him told him it was okay to do this. A sigh escaped his lips. Deep down he knew it wasn't such a good idea but if it was something Kyle wanted then he couldn't say no.

He looked away from Kyle for a moment to collect himself then closed the gap between them. They were both hesitant to start anything other than pressing their lips together. Kyle not knowing how he was feeling about this and Stan worried how Kyle would react if he went further with it. They just sat the awkwardly not doing anything.

Stan decided to take a risk, he grabbed the back of Kyle's head and kissed him deeply. It took a couple of seconds before Kyle to kiss back. He placed his hand on the curve of Stan's neck. The brunette tilted his head to the side to deepen it even more. This was pure bliss, it was like they were in their own little world where nothing to hurt them and nothing else existed.

Kyle suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his shaking came back. He got off of Stan's lap and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Stan sat up cocking an eyebrow. "Hey, its okay dude. Not to sound rude or anything but why did you want to do that for?"

"My therapist suggested I should try a trust exercise. I should get someone that i trust other than family and try to touch somewhere on my upper body to see how long I can last before I feel uncomfortable or have an episode." Kyle looked over to Stan. "I was going to g over to Kenny's since he did get me to calm down that one time but he wasn't home. So I came here. I knew that you wouldn't mind of I woke you up to help m-"

"I get it. There's no need to defend yourself." His tone was full of understanding and that settled Kyle's nerves. "You going to stay?"

Kyle shook his head and looked to the window. "Can't, i got to get up early. I have to go to Denver with my family. I'll see you school on Monday."

"Yeah, okay."

Kyle turned around giving Stan a few pecks on the lips before giving him a longer kiss then left.

\---

The next day Stan got a called into work even though it was his day off. It was really busy and Mr. Kim needed help. Stan got there as soon as he could with the help of his mother. When they pulled up they could see a line almost out the door. Did everyone in town wake up this Saturday and thought to get Chinese food.

He quickly clocked in taking over getting people's orders while Mr. Kim put the others together. After he finished taking the orders he went around picking up trash and wiped down tables. Once that was done he took all the trash out to the dumpster. Mr. Kim asked if Stan would help him bring out some more food the coolers. Stan made with was to the back from the coolers and ended up slipping on something. He fell on his back and covered himself in 'Shitty' beef.

A string of curses left the teen's mouth as he rolled over onto his hands and knees so the food wouldn't get in his pants. The slowly fell off of him, he wiped most of the sauce off his shirt then scooped the meat back into the tray so he could throw it away. Mr. Kim mopped up the mess so Stan could go clean himself the best he could in the bathroom.

When he came back out of the bathroom his phone vibrated. He took it out to see he had a message from Kenny asking him to come over. Stan didn't reply right away because if Mr. Kim saw him on his phone he'd go off on him in what might be Chinese. Stan went back to helping but Mr. Kim told him he could go ahead and go on home. Stan put on his jacket then left to go to Kenny's but texted his mom to let her know where he was going to bed.

He made to Kenny's in record time. It took fifteen minutes when it normally takes twenty. He walked into the garage to see Kenny laying on the couch with both animals sleeping on him. Talula was curled up on his chest while Sasha had he head a paw on his stomach. Kenny looked up a little surprised at first to see Stan but then just gave him a smile.

"Hey, I didn't think you come over since you didn't reply to my text." Kenny Held Tulala to his chest as he as sat up then placed her on Sasha's back.

"Yeah, sorry I was called into work and couldn't answer. But I got off so I figured I'd head on over." Stan headed for the couch.

"Ah, okay. What the fuck is that smell?" Kenny asked as soon as Stan neared.

Stan sniffed himself thinking might of been the food he spilled on himself and he was right. "Oh, I spilled some 'Shitty' beef on me right before I got off."

Kenny got off the couch and walked over to the brunette, the smell just got worse. He waved his hand in front of his face to try and get the smell to go away. "Damn due you need to take a show otherwise you're staying outside."

"Okay."

Kenny led him to the bathroom so he could show him how to operate the shower. He fixed it to where he wouldn't be so cold then leaned up against the wall. He showed Stan how to work it since you had to pull one lever to turn on the water and another to adjust the temperature because there was nothing showing how far to side for hot and cold. The brunette looked over to Kenny when he noticed he wasn't leaving.

"Uh, Kenny why aren't you leaving?" Stan cocked an eyebrow.

Kenny just shrugged. "I thought that maybe I could join you?"

"What?!" Stan's face lit up.

Kenny pushed off the wall he was up against, walking towards Stan as he pulled off his smelly shirt. "Come on, plus i need to take one any since i went to bed as soon as i got home. Also, why not kill two birds with one stone." He stopped when he was a foot from his partner. "If you're so worried about taking one with me then we will do what Kyle and I did. Stay arm's length apart and no eyeing each other."

"What? Kyle and you? When the hell did this happen?" Stan was so surprised by this. There was no possible way Kyle would do something like that, he so wasn't the type to share a shower with someone because of his OCD.

"Right before the party, we had a while back. Now," Kenny held his hand up in the air so he could continue talking. "We weren't fully naked, as part of the agreement we were back to back and had our boxers on." Stan's mouth hung open. He just couldn't believe it. "As much as I love how your mouth is hanging open right now, could you please close it you're letting the flies in."

Stan closed it and made a face at Kenny's little pervy joke. A sigh left him, he might as well let the blonde join him or he'd bug him til he cracked anyway. He too was going to set some rules. Kenny's not the type to break them. He started to strip the rest of his clothes off but saving his boxers for last. Kenny took that as a yes then started to undress.

"Before we get in, I got some rules of my own." Kenny rolled his eyes but gave a nod as he took off his boxers. Stan blushing at this. "No touching below the waist and two at no point should our lower halves come in contact."

"Alright. I promise I won't do or try anything unless you say so."

Stan took off his boxer and together they got into the shower. Stan jumped back once the water came in contact with is skin. It was cold but not extremely cold. Kenny just walked under and stood there like it was nothing. The blonde grabbed hold of Stan's arm to bring him back under the water, this made the boy shiver. Kenny just smiled as he rubbed the other's arms to make him warm up some. Not long after Stan got use to the water tempt.

Kenny grabbed some shampoo, pouring some into his hand. He then pushed Stan out of the water so he could work the soap into his hair. The brunette blushed at this action, he didn't expect Kenny to do this but it sure felt nice having someone else do this. Stan let a hum of contentment. Kenny's eyes soften at this, its not every day you can make someone feel like this. Once Kenny was done Stan rinsed out his hair, a lot of brown sauce came out. How did he miss it going into his hair?

Kenny put some body wash on his loofah and started to wash Stan's back, arms and chest. After that, he handed it over to Stan so he could finish the rest of his body. Stan wanted to return the favor but Kenny declined his offer.

"Why won't you let me return the favor?" The brunette asked with a frown on his lips.

"You can next time, I promise."

"But thats didn't answer my question."

Kenny walked out from under the water. "Yes it does. I didn't let you do it this time because this gives us an excuses to shower again next time."

Stan's face went blank. He should of known that he would pull something like this. That sly bastard. "You're a bastard and you know that."

Kenny laughed at that. "Yeah, but I'm a loveable bastard. You can't deny that." He leaned forward as he waited to get an answer.

Stan looked off to the side, Kenny was right he couldn't deny that. "You are right, I can't."

Kenny got on his tiptoes so he could plant a kiss on Stan better. The brunette cupped the back of Kenny's head to deepen the kiss. Kissing Kenny was so much easier than kissing Kyle. With Kyle, he was too scared and he worried that he might set Kyle off. Kenny pushed Stan up against the wall all the while obeying the rules.

Stan lightly pulled at wet blonde locks causing a moan to come from the boy. A loud buzzing made the boys jump away from each other. Kenny ended up under the cold water.

"FUCK!" Kenny cursed as he moved out from under the water. The cold was not welcoming to his heated body. Laughing caught his attention. He looked over to see Stan who was bent over from laughing so hard. He drew his brows together in anger. "Let's see how you like it." He grabbed the brunette's wrist and throwing him under the water.

"Holy shit!" Kenny was now the one to laugh but it was short lived when Stan pulled him back under.

Stan held him there as he tried to get away. The water was like sharp needles piercing the skin but it worth it to see the blonde struggle to get away. Kenny managed to get his arm free so he could turn off the water. He playfully pushed Stan away from him then pushed back the curtain and grabbed two towels, throwing on over to Stan.

That was pretty shitty of you." Kenny said drying off his hair.

"Yeah, well you threw me under first."

"You shouldn't have laughed at me." Kenny poked Stan's chest.

Stan threw his towel over his shoulder when he was finished drying. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because my damn phone scared us."

Kenny froze on the spot looking dumbfounded. He felt like a total idiot, he assumed something and that got him held under what was like a block of ice. Stan went to put on his boxer and Kenny doing the same. He stopped stan when he went to put on his pants. Stan gave him a confused look.

"Come cuddle with me. We will warm up faster without body heat." Stan eyes him for a moment thinking the blonde must have had something up his sleeve. He nodded anyway. "Sweet."

Stan gathered up his clothes in his arms and checked to see that his mom replied to him letting him know he needed to be home by six-thirty for dinner. Right now it was three forty-five. He had a few hours to chill. Stan almost dropped his phone when Kenny wrapped his arms around him from he side.

"Staaannn" Kenny whined. "Come on, it's cold."

Stan rolled his eyes at Kenny's childlike behavior. "Okay."

Together they made their way out of the bathroom. Stan thought that they were going to cuddle on the couch but Kenny pulled him to his bedroom. Kenny hopped onto the bed and getting under his nice thick Korean blanket. Stan placed his things on the floor and got under the blanket as well. The blonde scooted closer to his partner.

A laugh came out of Stan as he buried his face in Kenny's hair. Kenny looked up so he could see Stan's face, his eyes soft as he looked back. Stan just watched the other to see what he was going to do. The blonde cupped the other's face, a small smile formed.

"I love you, Stan."

Stan smiled. "I love you too."

Kenny shook his head and looked deeply into Stan's dark ones. "No, Stan. I love you." He poured his heart and soul into those three words. At this Stan understood what he meant and it makes his heart skip a beat and just a tad nauseous, he sat up on his elbows.

They haven't even been going out that long but deep down they could tell this feels right. Stan captured the blonde's lips. Kenny kissed back. This time the kiss was different, this time it held pure love in it. That kind of love was rare in this day and age. Stan pulled away.

"I love you too."

Kenny locked lips with Stan again and this time it was a passionate one. Kenny staddled the other and Stan made a bold move by licking Kenny's bottom lip. The blonde allowed entrance and for a while, he let Stan "win" before taking control. He ran his hands up and down the brunette's chest before cupping his face.

Stan laid back down on his back so he could run his hands threw Kenny's damp hair. A moan escaped the blonde, he loved his hair being played with. Kenny laid his down fully onto Stan. Stan moved his head to the side breaking the kiss because he felt something hard on his stomach. Kenny sat up looking confused as to why the other had stopped then noticed his little problem. He lifted himself off of Stan some.

"Sorry." Kenny went to get off Stan fully but was stopped by a hand on his hip.

"I-it's okay." Stan guided him to sit back down. He was nervous as to where this might be heading. It seemed all too fast yet right at the same time. How could that be so? "I promise it's okay." Stan caressed Kenny's cheek.

"Alright." Boy did Kenny feel better about this now.

From this point forth were going to be a time of firsts for both of the boys...

\----

"Oh shit!" Stan shouted as he checks the time on his phone, it was almost six-thirty. He was so caught up in the activities Kenny and he were doing he lost all track of time. He got out of the bed throwing on his clothes.

"So you are just going to hit it and quit it, I see." Kenny had a playful smile on his lips.

Stan stopped midway putting on his smelly shirt to look at the blonde in shock. "Its not like that and you know that. I just forgot that I need to be home for dinner." He pulled on the rest of his shirt.

Kenny let out a snicker as he got up and put on some loose pajama bottoms. "I was just playing with you." He wrapped his arms around the other from behind.

Stan awkwardly turns to face the shorter boy. "Alright but I really do need to go home." A small peck was placed on Kenny's lips. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Kenny reluctantly let Stan go.

Kenny's attention was caught when he heard Stan say something to his sister as he left. This caused the blonde to raise a brow. He walked out of his room to see his sister with her back towards him. She was shaking a little and that wasn't normal for her. Either something was bothering her or she saw something she wasn't supposed too. Taking a shot in the dark Kenny spoke.

"What all did you see?"

Karen jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. She turned around but not looking her brother in the eye. "N-nothing."

"You're lying. It also doesn't help that you are blushing like crazy and you are avoiding eye contact with me." He pointed out, leaning on the "door" frame.

She looked around the room to see if she could find anything to distract her or give her time to figure out what to say. Karen wasn't sure how she should go about talking about what she had seen. She tapped her two index fingers together in thought.

"You saw Stan and I having sex didn't you?" Karen nodded. "Why did you walk in on us? You know to knock or call out my name."

Karen shook her head. "I didn't just walk in, I knocked but you must not of heard me." She took a few calming breaths. She didn't mean to make her brother mad nor see what she saw. " I heard a noise and I thought you were hurt so I came down to check on you. What were you doing? I didn't know two guys could possibly have sex."

Kenny let out a sigh. He so didn't want to have this kind of talk with her nor was it his place to do it but now he has no choice. "Look I want you to take what I say to heart okay?" Karen nodded once more. "As I said, Stand and I were having sex. It is possible for two guys and even girls to do it. Don't ask how or look it up.

"Don't go and have sex with someone unless there is a deep mutual love for one another. I'm talking about a love where you look at the person and think 'Wow, I can't live without them' or 'They are my whole world'. Now, these thoughts alone don't determine what kind of love. You just feel it in your heart."

"Is that how you feel with Stan?" She was curious as to how her brother felt.

Kenny's whole body language changed to something his sister didn't understand. "Yes, and the same goes for Kyle too. I've been in love with them for a while now but I've been keeping it to myself all this time. That is until today."

"Does that mean you are..." She trailed off not wanting to finish in case it could rude or hurtful.

Kenny shook his head. "I like any gender, it doesn't matter to me. As for Stan and Kyle, I can't be sure. All I know is that they are gay for each other and me."

"Oh." Karen still didn't fully understand what he was saying but got most of it. She hugged her brother for explaining to her some and not getting mad at her. "Thanks. I promise not to do anything until I feel the same love you have for your friends. I too promise not to look up anything either."

"Its no problem Karen. I'll always be here to answer anything, as long as its not to personal."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were hoping for a sex scene...there will be no actual sex in this story. I will put in a little bit of sexual stuff but not full blown.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again in three to four weeks, busy with work

"Stanley. Stan wake up." Sharon called out to her son as she tried to wake him up. A groan left the teen as he turned away from his mother. Sharon now shook his shoulder. "Wake up Stan!"

 

Stan turned his head to look at his mother with sleep ridden eyes. He hated being woken up by someone shaking him. To him it was very rude, well hitting someone too wasn't nice either but sometimes that was the only way to get them up. Like for Kenny.

 

"Yeah mom." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke to his mom.

 

 

"I wanted to let you know that you will be having the house all to yourself today. Your father and I will be out for most of the day." She took a seat on his bed.

 

"Why?" He didn't get why it was important to wake him up for that.

 

"The marriage consular said it was a good idea if we went out on a date doing stuff like we use to do when we met."

 

Stan laid back down on his back so he could give his mom his full attention. "You needed to wake me up for that? You could of just left a note or something."

 

A sigh escaped her lips. "Well I also wanted to ask you a question." Stan's interest perked at this. She rarely came to him for anything. " What I wanted to know is what you want. I mean you have been dealing with all of our fights for the past six years and I hate that we have put you and your sister through all of this. The only reason we were trying to make this work was for you kids but if its effecting you then I don't think its right or fair. So, do you want us to try and work things out or should we just go our separate ways?"

 

Stan took a few minutes to think things over. He could see they weren't happy with each other and haven't been for years. Its not anyone person's fault, sometimes these things just happen. If they were really trying for him and his sister then that wasn't right, they should try for themselves.

 

He looked into his mother's brown eyes as he spoke. "Do you truly love him mom? If you do and he feels the same for you then you guys should try and if no then you shouldn't fix what can't be fixed."

 

Sharon took her son's words to heart. She did love Randy and always will but was she truly in love with him? The more she thought about it she didn't think so. The flame was slowly dying and no matter what they did it won't rekindle. Sharon looked down at her lap, this was going to be the end of their marriage. She just can't keep doing this anymore. The fights, putting Stan and Shelly in the middle and the unhappiness of it all. As much as it hurt her, she just has to let it go. A sigh left her lips.

 

"I don't think I do anymore. I still love him but not in love with him. I want what's best for all of us." She looked back up at her son. "Thanks for the help and sorry for coming to you with this. I do have another question."

 

"It's fine and I rather stay with you than dad. He can be so stupid sometimes."

 

Sharon shook her head. "That's not what I was going to ask but that's good to know." A smile appeared on her face.

 

Stan was confused now. "Then what is it?"

 

"How do you know so much about love? Your little speech was full of passion and that's hard to fake." She tapped her son's nose.

 

"Oh...um..." He looked away. He hasn't told his parents anything about his he found relationship with his two best friends. There were a few reasons for that: one, was because of his father. Two, he wasn't ready to explain how or why he was in a polygamy type of relationship. Lastly, he didn't want to be looked down by his family for it. This was so hard. He swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat. "I-I...well its...you see...AH! Why is it so hard to tell you?"

 

Sharon placed her hand on Stan's shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. "If it helps any, nothing that you say will ever make me love you less. You are my son and no matter what I will except you."

 

His eyes widen a fraction. What she said almost made him want to cry. His mom was so great. He took a deep breath then let it out. "I'm in love with both Kenny and Kyle. We've been together since Thanksgiving." He said it all pretty fast he wasn't sure if his mother heard what he had said and he didn't want to repeat it.

 

"Oh...thats so great Stanley!" She beamed while her son cocked an eye brow. So, she was okay with them and she didn't find it weird or odd. "You three have been so close for a long time now. I wonder when you'd get together."

 

"WHAT?! Are you high or something, mom?" She shook her head no. Stan couldn't believe it. His mom was being so cool about this. "I know you said you'd except me but how with that kind of relationship?"

 

"Its simple." Stan now cocked his head to the side when she took a pause. "It's a little strange but you them honey. Now if you didn't and were doing it just to do it then I'd have a problem with it or someone I didn't know and like. I hope you know down the road it will be rough and some people won't like your type of lifestyle. Are you three ready for that?"

 

"I know Kenny can handle anything that comes his way because he doesn't care with others think and will stand up for himself and the ones he cares for. Me, I just normally pull shit out my ass." His mom gave him a nod because that was the truth. "As for Kyle, I'm not sure. He is getting better with things but a few months ago he'd stand up for whatever he believes in. Right now, we are all going with the flow, see what happens when the time comes."

 

Sharon ruffled her son's already messy hair. "That's the way to do it and if you ever need anything I'm always here to help."

 

"Come on Sharon or we are going to be later for the movie." Randy said from the doorway. He was looking very impatient like always.

 

"Be there in a minute." Randy walked down stairs. She frowned, it was going to be a long day. "We are going to have a long talk ahead of us. Bye Stanley, see you later tonight." She kissed her son's forehead before leaving.

 

"Bye mom and good luck with everything." He hoped it did go well and not another fight happening.

 

Sharon smiles as she left Stan's room.

 

\----

 

A few days passed, Stan's parents were officially getting a divorce. No one was really surprised by the news other than Shelly. Sharon spent hours on the phone with her to explain why and she eventually excepted it. Sharon got to keep the house, both her and Randy agreed on this. They didn't want to move their son around again. Randy will be paying child support until Stan turns eighteen. Stan helped out by paying for groceries so his mom could focus on the bills. All in all, it wasn't bad. It worked out for everyone.

 

Every day since that night Kyle snuck into Stan's room he has been trying innocent trust exercised with everyone. Stan and Kenny thought it was a little off but if it helped him out more then so be it. Each day he seemed to be getting better and could handle touch for more than a minute unless it Stan or Kenny but even so it wasn't much longer. He even got to the point where he could kiss and be kissed without jumping back or tensing up. The old Kyle was starting to show through. Cracking jokes at Cartman, going out more, being more confident and best of all he didn't look so broken anymore.

 

Stan ended up tell him his mom about him and Kenny having sex because one day he came home looking all disheveled, face a little flushed and the way he was trying to hide some discomfort. Stan wanted to know what it was like being on the bottom since Kenny has been until now.

 

She wasn't too happy about that. Yeah, she expected it at some point that they would but she just want him to wait a little longer before doing anything. It was always good to wait to have sex with someone, it gave you a chance to see who the person is and if they truly love and respect you. Sharon figured that they were happy and in love. Also, long as they were being safe then it was fine. If anyone was to hurt her son's heart they would have to deal with her.

 

 

"Stan give it back!" Kyle yelled at the ravenette as he chased him around the park. He hated being without his Ushanka during winter.

 

Stan laughed as he darted to get out of reach of the ginger. "No way dude. You gonna have to catch me to get it back." He jumped back when Kyle went to grab at it.

 

Kyle clenched his teeth, he wasn't finding this game very fun. "God damnit Stan!"

 

AS each second pasted, Kyle was getting more and more pissed. he wanted his damn Ushanka back, it was too cold out not to have it. Kyle weaved around some bushes, rocks and benches almost hitting them. Stan on the other hand had no trouble avoiding them, thanks to playing football all these years. Stan was also somehow very fast in snow.

 

After a few more minutes of running around Kyle managed to tackle Stan to the ground. He pinned the ravenette down face first into the snow. Kyle sat on his lower back so he couldn't really get up or move. Kyle placed his hand on the other's shoulder to reach for his hat without falling. The ginger finally able to get it from Stan and put it on. Stan thrashed around as much as he could to get the smaller boy off of him but to no avail.

 

"Okay Kyle come on, get off of me now. I'm sorry I stole your hat. I promise I won't do it again." Stan pleaded in a muffled voice. The snow was making it hard to breath.

 

"No way dude." Kyle pushed Stan's head back down into the snow when he lifted it up. Now Kyle was having some fun. "This is what you get for taking my hat."

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle let go of Stan's head, sitting up straight to look to the side and Stan lifted his head to see who spoke. It was none other than Cartman. He sported a grossed out look on his face. Kyle tensed up at the sight of the bigger teen and Stan let out a sigh of frustration. "You guys aren't going to fuck, are you?"

 

"Cartman you need to shut the fuck up and to answer your question, no we aren't." Kyle said as he got off of Stan. He helped the ravenette get to his feet.

 

"If we do its none of your business anyway fast-ass." Stan said.

 

"Is that soooo, hmmmm." Cartman placed his finger on his double chin as if he was in deep thought. "So it was none of my business that you and Kenny were feeling each other up in the locker rooms the other day?"

 

Kyle gave Stan a questioning look, he didn't remember anything like that happening. Stan waved his hand to the ginger to let him know he will tell him about it later. "It wasn't."

 

Cartman tilted his head to the side. "Are you fucking with me right now Stan? Because if you are I'd like to be wined and dined before I get fucked."

 

Both boys rolled their eyes at that. they couldn't believe he was starting shit with them now after all this time and over nothing.

 

"You two were in the school's locker room and in turn its everyone business if you do it in there."

 

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Cartman was giving him such a bad headache and it was taking everything in him not the punch the fat lard in the face. He shouldn't need to explain this to him. "It's not, you purposefully seeked us out. We were in the showers away from everyone for a reason. Why in the hell were you even looking at us?"

 

"The Coach was looking for you because you were taking a long time to get dressed."

 

Stan threw this arm out wide as he spoke, he was at his breaking point. "Thats a fucking lie and you kn-"

 

"H-hey fellas!" Butter cut in. He looked upset and very nervous as he looked at the two brunettes and ginger. He started to tap his knuckles together in fear in was going to end up hurt for coming in between the two. "C-can I speak with you for a moment over here Eric, its important?"

 

Cartman rolled his eyes but followed Butters never the less leaving the other two alone. Stan pulled off his black beanie running his hands through his hair in anger. When he was calm he stopped messing with his hair causing it to stick out everywhere. Kyle walked over to comb out Stan's hair with his fingers. It took him a few minutes to fix it.

 

"So, what was he talking about?" Kyle was curious to know what that was about.

 

Stan put his beanie in his coat pocket. "It was the other day when you weren't at school." Kyle gave a nod, made sense since he couldn't remember seeing it. "The coach made us run ten laps around the gym and after to go change once we were done and then spend the rest of the class doing whatever. Kenny and I were the first ones to finish so we went to go change. Right as I was putting on my shirt I just broke down. The reality of all that has happened with my family hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought I was okay with everything but I was wrong. Kenny held me while I cried on his shoulder. That's all."

 

Kyle rolled his eyes letting out a sigh. "Really? I sometimes wonder what goes in through Cartman's mind."

 

Kyle jumped with a pair of arms, that weren't Stan's, wrap around his shoulders. He wanted so much to scream out in fear but he held it in when he saw orange from the corner of his eye. He relaxed, only Kenny wears orange. Stan waved at the blonde arrival but was concerned about Kyle by the look on the poor boy's face. Kenny should have known better than to do that.

 

"I'd hate to get into that pricks head. You remember those Christmas critters he came up with?" Kenny let out of Kyle to stand next to him. This made the gingers body completely relax.

 

Both Kyle and Stan thought back to that. It was about six years ago and Cartman made Kyle side with the bad guys then have the devil aborted out the ass. When they went to imagination land those things showed up again, raping the military men. Cartman should go see a psychiatrist for coming up with them.

 

"Yeah. They were pretty fucked up." Stan shuddered at the thought. "What are you doing here? We never told you that we would be here."

 

Kenny used his thumb to point over to Butters, who was trying hard to keep Cartman stay put. "Butter ball shot me a text when he saw you guys fighting. He thought it would be a good idea if I took you two somewhere to cool down and get your mind off of things. Ya want to come over?"

 

"Butter ball?" Cartman managed to break free from Butters. Butters came running after him hoping to stop the bigger male from doing anything further. "Are you fucking him too. Kinny?"

 

Butters had look of shock from Cartman saying something like that. Both Kyle and Stan were pissed over the question. Kenny on the other hand didn't seem to be affected at all.

 

"Nope," Kenny walked in front of his friends, protecting them and preventing anything from happening. "Just these two."

 

Stan was confused by this so he looked over to the ginger beside him. Kyle did a 'sort a' gesture with his hand. Him and Kenny didn't have sex but more so touched and kissed one another. Stan was happy that Kyle at least somewhat do something. No one was expecting him to jump into bed with them any time soon.

 

Kenny placed his hands on his hips. "And that is more than enough for me. Kyle and Stan are all I'll ever need."

 

"I wonder how many diseases you given them from all those people you slept with before." Cartman said with his nose in the air. He was getting such entertainment out of all this. He sure had been holding back for a long time.

 

"Well when you die so many times like I've had you no longer have it. Also, I haven't slept around since I was twelve." That was the truth. You can only die so many times from STDs that you no longer want to do anything unless it was with someone he loved and they were safe. That of course never stopped him from getting off on porn though.

 

"Right and I'm the king of England. I'll believe that when pigs fly out of my ass."

 

Butters put his hands up between the two to try and stop them. "H-Hey Eric p-please stop. Can you just leave things alone?" Even though Butter was more confident than he was he still couldn't stand up to Cartman. It was even rare that he come in between someone who could stand up for themselves.

 

Cartman pushed Butters to the the side he didn't even say a word. "Come on Kenny, I think you should tell your two fuck buddies the truth, though I could care less if Kyl-" Kenny cut him off by landing a right hook to the jaw. The blonde had enough. "What the hell Kinny?"

 

Kenny dropped down to swipe his leg to kick Cartmans legs from under him. The blonde was beyond pissed at this point. Cartman just didn't know when to shut his mouth. Calling him a liar when he has never been known to lie was one thing but bringing in his friends was something he couldn't stand for. Cartman need some sense knocked into to him and today was the day.

 

Cartman got back on his feet then pushed Kenny with all his might, the blonde never moved an inch. Kenny shoved Cartman up against one of the poles from the jungle gym and placed an arm around the bigger teens neck. Cartman kicked at Kenny's shins very hard in order to get free so he could breath. After the third kick it worked.

 

Butter, Kyle, and Stan watched the fight from the sidelines knowing not to get involved while Kenny fought. It was rare that he fought but when he did the blonde meant business. The boy knew how to fight and dodge way better than anyone here in South Park. That meant less bruises while others had it worse. This helped him when he went out scouting the town and helping apprehend criminals. His slimness worked to his advantages too. He could move fast and fit into tight places with no trouble.

 

Cartman and Kenny managed to move the fight on the jungle gym. The others were worried for their safety because one wrong move and you could hurt yourself. Kenny dodged all of Cartman punched/slaps by just barely moving to the side. The brunette was slowing down for loss of stamina. Kenny moved over to the slides to make an easy getaway. There was no longer a point in fighting, he got a few good licks to satisfy him.

 

Cartman made one last attempt to get Kenny. He jumped at the blonde but didn't quite make it and ending up pushing his lower torso. This caused Kenny to lose his footing and fell off the slide. he landed on the lip of the slide hitting his neck. There was loud crack when his neck made contact.

 

The three boys were filled with panic after they saw how Kenny fell. Stan and Kyle ran up to the blonde, dropping down next to the blondes unmoving body. Kyle checked for a pulse but there wasn't one nor was he breathing. He pulled back his hand fast. Stan picked up on Kyle's body language. The boys looked up to see Cartman coming down the slide on his belly. The bigger teen looked down at Kenny's body in shock. He didn't mean for that to happen.

 

"Oh my god," Stan pointed his index finger at Cartman. "You killed Kenny!"

 

Kyle stood up, his fist balled tightly at his sides. This wasn't something he needed in his life right now. "You bastard!"

 

Cartman just stared at the motionless body. "Oh fuck."

 

\----

 

The next morning Kenny shot up out of bed. He looked around the room and he felt his body to make sure it was in one piece, like he always does when he died. His neck felt a bit stiff and sore. He fell against his pillow with a loud sigh. He couldn't believe Cartman killed him in a freak accident. When Cartman hit him making him fall he didn't have enough time to right himself so he wouldn't land on his neck. This death compared to all the others didn't hurt since it was instant.

 

A whining caught his attention. He looked over to the side of the bed to see Sasha who had sadness in her eyes. He didn't like seeing that. Kenny reach his hand out to her, she gave it a sniff then a lick. Sasha nudged her head against his head. Kenny sat back up swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Kenny grabbed the sides of Sasha's face placing his forehead on her's. They stayed like that for a while then he went to go get her leash.

 

They went to walk around the town, he needed some fresh air and wanted to go back to where he had died. He wanted to see if there was any evidence of his death. As they walked some people would bump into Kenny by accident, this caused Sasha to perk up and snort at them. Each time she did that Kenny would give a firm yet gentle tug on the leash to make her stop.

 

Kenny took a seat on a bench while Sasha did her business. A growl caught his attention. He looked up to see Cartman making his way over. Sasha ran to be by her master's side to protect him. Kenny gave her a hand signal to back down.

 

"'Ey Kinny. Why did you run away yesterday?" A smug looked was plastered on Cartman's face.

 

Kenny rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he got up from his spot. Of course, he didn't remember, no one ever did. He pushed past Cartman not wanting to deal with him today. Cartman went to grab Kenny's shoulder but Sasha gave him a warning snap causing him to back off. The blonde continued his way to the park.

 

They were about a block or so away from it when they came across Kyle and Stan. He was about to greet then when they looked over but the look on their faces stopped him. Their eyes were big as saucers as they ran towards the blonde, tackling him to the ground. They held onto him tight as if he could disappear at any moment.

 

"Kenny, you're alive!" The boys said together in happiness.

 

Kenny cocked an eye brow at this. Of course, he was alive, he always came back even if they didn't know it. Then why would they say that?

 

"We thought you were dead dude?" Kyle said as he buried his face into the blonde's chest. His worry and sadness left him in an instant. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes.

 

Now it was Kenny's turn to have his eyes wide. They had to be joking, there was no way they could remember him dying. Yeah this had to be some sick joke his mind was coming up with but deep down he knew that they wouldn't do something like that. "Wh-what are you...y-you remember?" He asked just to make sure he heard things right.

 

"Yeah." Stan said as he shared a look with Kyle. "You broke your neck with Cartman pushed you."

 

The breath caught in Kenny's throat. 'They remembered. They were finally able to remember' A smile appeared on his face. He was so happy that someone finally knew about his ability and not just think he ran away or some weird shit. He just couldn't believe it but all too soon the smile on his face disappeared. Tears took their place. 'They fucking remember. Why them, why now? I don't want them to recall every graphic death I go through. This is great. Fucking great, I don't want this for them.' Kenny dug the heels of his palms into his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He clenched his teeth to not and cry out.

 

Kyle and Stan sat up when the blonde's chest heaved from trying not to cry. They never see the boy like this before. Sure, he has cried in front of them before but never like this. He looked like he was in a lot of pain from fighting with himself. The boys didn't know what to do, they felt helpless. Things like these were out of their ball park.

 

Sasha walked up to her master licking his chin to comfort him. Kenny removed his hands from his eyes, they were red and glossy. He brought his knees up to his chest, placing his arms on then and resting his forehead on his arms.

 

Kyle placed a hand on the crying boy's shoulder. "Kenny it's okay. We don't think any different of you now knowing this."

 

"Yeah." Stan pipped in. "Now it makes sense why you always got mad at us when you said you couldn't die."

 

Kenny shook his head, they just didn't understand what he was feeling and mostly likely won't even if he told them. With a shuttering breath he spoke. "I'm glad that someone finally knows but why did it have to be you two? Any other time I'd be grateful if it was you that knew but now...not so much." He lifted his head putting his chin on his arms. Sasha wiggled her way between Kenny's legs and stomach so she could place her head down. "Now that we are together I don't want you knowing this or having to see all the horrible away that I can die. I don't even like remembering them. I still don't know where this power comes from but one day there might be a chance that I won't come back. I don't want you thinking I will always come back just to have it ripped from you and cause you heartache."

 

Kyle and Stan understood what he was getting at. His soul wouldn't be able to rest if he knew they were distraught with him not being able to resurrect the following day. If any of them had his power too would they feel the same as him? They boys knew in their hearts nothing will live forever, including immortal beings but they will remember the good times and dwell on the bad ones. They embraced Kenny in a loving hug.

 


	7. A/N

Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy with work getting thing ready for the holidays I will try to post another chapter as soon as I have the time. Again sorry about the wait


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took for me to update. So many things have happened. I will try to have a new chapter out every month if I can. I'm also rewriting my other story Shattered Illusion and will have the updated version up at some point soon. I'm also making a story of different characters of mine and it will be mostly smut and some fluff. 
> 
> So please enjoy this new chapter.

Stan sat at his computer talking to his sister using Facebook video chat. He was using Facebook again, he figured he'd give it another shot but only let his close friends and immediate family know about it. He wasn't going to get sucked into it like he did before. His dad kept bugging him to read him so they could talk even though he lives about ten minutes away with his Uncle JImbo and Ned. His dad would pop in City Wok a few days a week to have dinner and talk with him some. Stan never did add his dad because then would be spammed with a game request from his father.

Stan and Shelly talked about how things were going back home and how things were with their parents. So far it has been going well, his mom has been happier than he has seen her in a long time. The house didn't smell of booze, there was no more fighting and most of all it was like any other normal household. Stan wanted a normal home for years, yeah it was missing a father figure but it was okay. Shelly seemed to be cooping and glad her parents were finally happy but still didn't want them to split up and how it won't be the same when she comes home.

A loud hiss followed by a frightened yelp made Stan jump back in his chair. He whipped the chair around so fast that he made the chair fall to the floor. He looked up from his spot to see Kyle being attacked by his cat Whiskers. Stan got up from the floor so he could run over to help out his friend.

Stan gave a light pop to the cat's nose, stunning him temporarily so he could take her off of Kyle. He put the cat out in the hallway and closed his door so he couldn't get back in. The ravenette inspected Kyle to see if the cat caused any injuries, as it turned out there was none. Kyle's hat and jacket protected him from Whiskers' sharp claws. Stan walked back over to his computer to pick up his chair and telling his sister he will talk to her later.

"What the hell happened?" Stan asked looking towards his partners. Whiskers never attack unless he was protecting himself or was provoked.

"I don't know dude, he just jumped on me and starting attacking when I walked in," Kyle answered as he took a seat on Stan's bed.

"Whiskers never just attacks, hiss yes. You know that." Stan rubbed his temples in thought as he took a seat. He didn't notice any other animals in the room until Sasha jumped up on his lap.

She was getting so big and it was weird that she thought she was a lap dog. She couldn't be the reason why Whiskers loves dogs. He'd cuddle with Sparky when he was alive. It was then Stan saw a ball of fluff move in Kenny's arms. Talula popped her head up stretching her front legs out. Bingo.

"Talula!"

Both Ks cocked their head to the side at the mention of the name.

"What about her?" Kenny asked passing her over to Kyle.

"Kyle, were you holding Talula when you walked in?" Kyle gave a nod. Stan snapped his fingers then pointed at the boy. "There is your answer. Cats are very territorial. So when he saw another cat in his home he flipped his shit."

Kenny fell back onto the bed making Talula puff up the fur along her back. "Makes sense. Should of thought about that before but then again your cat isn't normally in your room. He is either in your mom's or the living room."

"You guys should of called to let me know you were coming so I could of putting him up." Stan shrugged his should. It wasn't such a big deal no harm was done. "But its cool. What made you come over with them?"

"Well... Kyle here," Kenny nudged Kyle's leg. "Wanted to go on a walk to give the babies some fresh air." He mimics how Kyle sounded at the last part. Not sounding too far off from how Kyle talks. Kyle flicked the blonde's nose.

"Oh. That sounds like fun but my mom is cooking chilli for lunch and should be ready any minute now."

As if on queue Sharon walked into the room. "Stanley lun-" She stopped spotting two extra people in the room along with two animals. "Oh hi Kyle and Kenny. I didn't hear you come in. You brought your pets over, how sweet." Sasha jumped off Stan's lap and bounced over to Sharon. She bent down to pet her head.

"We're sorry Ms. Marsh, we should of knocked to let you know we were here instead of walking in." Kyle did feel bad for just coming into the house. He was raised better than that.

Sharon waved it off. "Oh, it's fine dear. You boys can come and go as you please." Both gave her a nod. "You want to join us?" Again they nodded.

\----

Both Ks were staring at their bowls of chili as if it was laced with poison. They never had anything soy before so they were wary to try it. From what others have said it was very gross. Kenny stirred his food hoping it would change somehow. He never had been a picky eater as long as you could it but something about this made him want to eat his own vomit again.

"Wow!" Stan said after taking a bite. "This is really good mom." Sharon said 'Thank you' with a smile on her face. This was by far the best vegan meal his mom had ever made. Stan looked over to his partners who sported sour faces. "Come on guys, its not going to jump up and bite you. It tastes just like normal chili."

Kyle got a spoonful then hesitantly brought it to his mouth. He made another gross face but when it touched his tongue it was like he was in heaven. It tasted way better than he thought it would. The flavors were rich but not overpowering and everything was fresh. "This is really good, Ms. Marsh. Did you make this with fresh ingredients?"

"Yes. I used a bag of beans because can ones don't hold much-added flavor. Carrots, some white and green onions, green peppers and some bell peppers that I got down at the food market this morning. Oh!" She forgot something. "I also got herbs and spices from there too."

"Wow, that's cool." Kyle took another bite.

Sharon gave a little laugh at that. She looked over to Kenny still hasn't touched his food yet. "If you want sweetie I can make you something else to eat."

Kenny looked up from his bowl. He shook his head. "No, this is fine." Just to prove his point he took a big bite. His eyes widen at how good it really was. he didn't know why he was so against it. Instead of saying anything he shoveled it all into his mouth.

"Glad you like it but slow down or you will choke." She laughed. Sharon does worry about Kenny and his younger sister a lot. They look so malnourished even though Kenny gets paid well. She wished that there was something she could do for them but she knew if she offered them a place to stay and a meal daily they wouldn't take it. To them, it would be offering more than they could return. Little things are easier to handle but there was no harm in asking. "Say, Kenny?"

Kenny stopped eating to give her his full attention. "Yes?"

"How would you and your sister like to move in with us, just for the time being?"

All three boys dropped their spoons at the same time. It was so out of left field. Kenny looked over to Stan to see if he knew anything about this. One look told him he didn't know about it. Sensing the confusion in the room she spoke up.

"I know that this is very sudden but I thought that it would help you out. I'm not going to ask you to pay rent or anything like that if you decided too. All I'm asking you do in return is help keep the place clean. It will also be a lot safer too." She was nervous. She didn't want to be upset thinking he was some charity case. That was far from it.

"Um..." He trailed off. It was a nice offer and he saw her point but at the same time, he just couldn't take it. His sister and him never really had any kind of responsibility before so he didn't know how well they could keep the house clean. The garage was a mess but not as bad as the house, but still. "I really do appreciate the off but I don't think we can...at least not right now," Kenny added the last part as to not hurt Sharon's feelings.

Sharon's face fell a little. "Okay, that alright. The offer will always be on the table." She looked over to Kyle. "Same goes for you too dear. If you ever need a place to escape."

"Th-Thanks." Kyle was surprised at that. It was always good to have a place you could go to when thing were hard at home.

\---

The boys went to the woods near Stark's pond. Eariler that day Kyle heard a rumor that there was some dogs chained up with no food and water. He wanted to make sure and if there was one he wanted to help it. They searched around the area with no luck. The rumor wasn't real. Just to be safe they looked around more, still the same result. Kyle was happy about it but at the same time, the location could be wrong.

It would of taken hours if not a full day to search the surrounding areas. They ended up finding a nice spot to take a break. Kenny hooked Talula's leash to Sasha's so the animals could stay together and have free range. Sasha knew not to wander off on her own.

The boys took a seat on the snowy ground. They were tired from walking around so much, this was more than they have walked in a long time. After a few minutes rest, Kenny decided to gather up some snow and threw it at Stan's face. From the impact of the snow caused Stan to fall backwards. He sat up quickly eyeing his partners then zero in on Kenny who had a cocky smile. Stan gathers up snow throwing it at the blonde. At the last second, Kenny pulled Kyle to be a shield. After that, a full-blown snowball war broke out. That went on for a few minutes until they started to play fight with one another. They were rolling around on the ground and shoving snow in each other's pants.

At one point during the fight, Stan got up walking off to go sit on a big rock. He watched the other two have some fun. He did have fun it's just all of a sudden he felt down. He wasn't up to being out or around others but he just couldn't leave him without saying anything that would be shitty. Being around them did make him feel somewhat better.

Kyle noticed Stan wasn't around anymore. He spotted him a few feet away looking rather depressed. He got up walking over to the ravenette. The ginger took a seat between Stan's legs, leaning back til his head rested on the other's chest.

"Have you been taking your meds?" Kyle looked up to his friend. He could always tell when Stan wasn't taking his medicine even if it was for a short time.

Stan shook his head. "I haven't for a while."

Kenny joined them, placing his hand on Stan's knee. "You need to take them, dude."

"I know but I don't want to have to take them just to make me feel happy. If I can't be happy on my own or with you then waits the point?" Stan moved back some. Stan hated having to rely on something like that for his whole life. He has been on them after that whole weird "Shitty" phase he was in and his mom made sure he took them every night.

The Ks saw that Stan had a point. If the things he loved couldn't make him happy then way bother taking something that forces you to be normal but at the same time if taking it helped it was better than feeling like shit all the time. Sometimes you need some extra help even if you don't want it.

Stan saw the looks on the Ks face, they were worried. Stan lowered his head to nuzzle the top of Kyle's head to cheer him up. The ravenette placed a kiss to his head. Kyle closed his eyes but jumped back when there was another contact.

"D-dude, don't do that. AH!" Kenny went to give Kyle another Kiss. Kyle jumped back making him and Stan fall back. Kenny got up to make sure Kyle was alright before he jumped over to rock and landing on Stan. The blonde straddled the ravenette's hip. Kenny had Kyle hold down Stan's shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" Kyle asked, cheeks turning red in anger.

Kenny just shrugged. Stan tried to push Kenny but he locked the ravenette's hand between them. "Why not? No need to get mad or embarrassed. You weren't emba-" Kyle let go of Stan to cover the blonde's mouth. His face turning even redder.

"Kenny!" Kyle was pleading with him not to say anything.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Stan having enough being sat on and not knowing what the two were talking about, rotated his body to try and throw the blonde off. "Agh! Get your ass off of me Kenny."

Kenny blinked totally forgetting that he was even sitting on Stan. He was about to say something but Sasha growling stopped him. All three looked over to the animals. Their bodies were tense, head low, ears forward and tail up in the air. Kenny looked around them. He spotted movement in the bushes. Kenny leaned down some.

"I want you to listen to me." He whispered. The other two paid closed attention to the blonde. "There is something in the bushes behind me. Kyle, I want you to slowly go over and unhook Talula, putting her in your jacket. I can't stress this enough to go slow." Kenny felt the ground around him to feel if there was anything he could use as a weapon.

"Why?"

"If you move too fast whatever it is may attack us without warning. Going slower buys us time."

Kyle inched his way over to the two animals. Sasha broke eye contact with the bushes when Kyle neared. She took a step to block his body with her own. When the cover of the dog he worked as fast as he could to unhook his cat. He unzipped his jacket, putting her inside then zipping it back up. Stan joined Kyle when Kenny got off of him.

Out from the bushed jumped a Puma. Kenny signaled his dog to stay put as he got in front of everyone. The Puma leap at him. Kenny held one arm up to block the attack. The big cat bit down hard on the arms as the fell to the ground. Kenny's head landed on Kyle's lap making him freak out but he kept still so the cat wouldn't go after him.

Both Kyle and Stan were worried about the blonde's arm. The blonde used his free hand to search for anything to use as a weapon. He found a rock he picked it up but dropped it when the cat shook its head and clawed at his stomach. He pushed through the pain waving his dog to stay away. Stan put the rock in Kenny searching hand. The blonde stuck the puma over and over till it cried out in protest and gave up. It didn't want a meal that fought back.

Kenny got to his feet holding his bleeding stomach. He told the other to get up and run because it may come back. Sasha took the led so she could guide them out of the woods. Kyle held on tightly to his cat so she wouldn't fall out of his jacket. Stan stayed close to Kenny because he looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss.

Soon they made it out of the woods but they kept running for a few more yards. Kenny collapsed on the ground face first. Kyle kneeled down next to the blonde to see if he was still alive. He was just passed out. Stan took out his cell calling for an ambulance. They arrived within a few minutes. They rolled Kenny onto his back and onto the gurney then into the car. Inside they put in an IV and bandages to stop the bleeding. Once that was done they took off to the hospital.

Stan called his mom to come to get them so they could go to the hospital. They got their twenty minutes later. Sharon got the doctor to tell them about Kenny's condition. They cleaned the wounds, stitched him up, and putting him on some antibiotics. He was going to be alright, no major damage but they would need to keep him overnight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter i hope you enjoy

It was a week before Christmas vacation started. Everyone was so excited to be out of school for almost two weeks. The teachers were the happiest about this so they just let their classes watch movies or just have a free period. Mr. Garrison ended up singing his famous Christman song he came up with back in Elementary school. It was funnier now than it was back then, half the class joined in. The air around the whole school was nice and light, it was only Monday.

 

Kyle was at his locker taking a few things out. Kenny took this as his chance to sneak a hug to his favorite ginger in the whole world. The blonde wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. Kyle jumped, ducking out of the hold dropping his books in the process. Kenny fell into the open locker.

 

Kyle backed away slowly from his partner with fear in his eyes then took off down the hall. Kenny righted himself a little dumbfounded at what just happened. Kyle hasn't done that in a while. He wanted to go after the boy but laugher caught his attention. He spun around to come face to face with a doubled over Cartman.

 

Kenny clenched both his fists and teeth in anger. He walked up to the bigger teen grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the lockers. He put some pressure on Cartman's throat with his arm while his other hand supported him on the locker.

 

"Did you have something to do with this, you fat fuck?" There was no much anger in Kenny's voice. It took everything in him to not beat the shit out of the person in front of him.

 

"Why would I do something like that?" Cartman asked. It was getting a little hard to breath when Kenny added some more pressure to his neck.

 

"Because you are a dick and get enjoyment out of this kind of shit. I'll ask again did you have something to do with this?"

 

"If I did I'm not telling you." He held his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever he got he deserved it. Playing a helpless victim until he got what he wanted. If you ask me that's being a dick."

 

Kenny leaned close to Cartman's ear. The voice that came out from the blonde didn't sound like him at all. It was very dark. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, I will fucking kill you. Not so sure how I plan on doing it. Perhaps I will shoot you in the back of the head, beat you to death with your own hands, cut off your limbs as I watch you cry out in agony or by slitting your throat." A wicked smile formed on Kenny's face as he pictured the oh so many ways he could harm Cartman. "So many choices. I know I will be laughing as I watch the life drain from those eyes. That would give me so much pleasure in this meek and pathetic life of mine."

 

Kenny moved back to see that Cartman looked like he was about to piss himself. This only made the blonde's smile grow even bigger. He pulled back his fist making Cartman flinch. Kenny hit the lock right next to Cartman's head leaving a dent in it.

 

Kenny let go of the bigger teen who in turn took off down the hall. Kenny picked up Kyle's things then put them in his locker. He made his way to class since Kyle ran off it would be just Stan in the class for the time being. He swung the door open and slammed it right behind him, Stan looked up. The loud sound didn't scare him but the look on Kenny's sure did. His eyes were wide, brows lifted and a big crazy smile.

 

"Holy Shit dude!" Stan said louder than he intended. Kenny's smile dropped a little. "Why do you look like you are about to commit mass murder?"

 

"I am...not mass murder, just murder." Kenny's scary face melted into a scowl. Just thinking about what happened pissed him off.

 

Stan walked over to the blonde. "Why?"

 

"I went to go give Kyle a hug, just a little while ago and he totally freaked and ran away. Cartman was there laughing. So my thinking is that prick had something to do with it." Kenny leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"What!?" Stan went to make his way out the door but Kenny stopped him. "Why are you stopping me?"

 

"For two reasons. One," He moved Stan so he was standing in front of him so he could keep a better eye on him. "He will deny having anything to do with it. And two, I threatened to kill him if he had anything to do with it. Needless to say, he is scared shitless right now."

 

"I would of love to see his face." Stan laughed just thinking about it.

 

"I'm going out tonight as Mysterion to see if I can find out anything. If I do, I will let you know." Kenny moved off the wall taking a seat at some random student's desk.

 

Stan got close to his partner. "I have no doubt that you will find something. After all, Mysterion is a master when it comes to stuff like that."

 

Kenny smiled giving Stan a peck to his lips. "Thanks."

 

\----

 

Mysterion took to the streets, well more like rooftops as he made his way to the South Park Police station. He always took the rooftops to not draw attention to himself and not alert anyone he could he be hunting. He climbed down the fire escape when he arrived at the station. He got on the window seal, no one paid attention to him. That was fine by him so he could gather his thoughts.

 

Detective Harris turned around when he felt a pair of eyes on him. A smile graced his face. "Well if it isn't Mysterion. Its been a while."

 

"Yes, I know." He spoke in his deep voice. Harris was right but with his job, it was hard for Kenny to get out. "I came here to see if there have been any reports involving teenagers."

 

"No, not that I'm aware of." Harris said as he thought it over.

 

"Oh wait?" One of the officers spoke up. "Officer Barbrady said something about this group of men harassing two boys down by Stark's Pond two days ago."

 

Mysterion perked at that. Could this be what he is needing, the only way to find out? "Do you have any more details? Is he here right now?"

 

"No." The same officer from before said. "He went home for the night."

 

Mysterion tsked at this. Just his fucking luck. "Do you know where he lives so I can talk to him?"

 

"Hey now, we appreciate you helping us all these years but we can't give out that kind of information." Harris said. "Hell, we shouldn't of told you what Barbrady reported."

 

Mysterion was on his last fuse today and these stupid cops weren't helping any. They never did anything except cause more trouble even when they think they are doing something right, they weren't. This whole squad liked to frame people for crimes they didn't do. Like they tried to do with Micheal Jackson may he rest in peace.

 

Mysterion took a deep breath then spoke with some irradiation in his voice. "Something happened to a dear friend of mine and I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help."

 

"Well since you put it that way, if there is any other information on what Barbrady reported we will let you know." Harris having a change of heart.

 

Kenny sighed knowing full well he wouldn't hear shit from them. He did give them a nod then left without saying another word.

 

\----

 

Kenny, still in his Mysterion outfit, climbed up the drain pipe that lead next to Stan's window. He opened the window getting inside then quickly closing it so the cold air wouldn't get in. He took a seat at the desk and let out a loud sigh as he took off his hood. Stan woke up from the sound turning on his lamp. The ravenette looked over to Kenny. The look on the blonde's face held one of disappointment.

 

"Dude, what's up?" Stan rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

 

Kenny let out another sigh. "Other than those fucking cops being way stupider than the rest of the adults in this town, nothing really. The only glimmer of hope was Barbrady saw something that dealt with two teen boys. I would of gone see him but I don't know where he lives, though that must be a good thing. I don't feel up to being stabbed or shot." Kenny took his mask off.

 

"Yeah, that would suck. He was there any other kind of info like what was happening or what they looked like?" A yawn left Stan.

 

Kenny shook his head. "Just some men were harassing them. No info on what the boys looked like. I hope I can fill in the gaps soon and I hope it wasn't Kyle."

 

Now it was Stan's turn to sigh. "You're right. The cops here are useless and don't write down a popper report, never have. If you need to you can skip school to go talk to Barbrady. I'm sure the school won't care."

 

Kenny got up from his spot going over to the bed. He stripped off his costume only keeping his boxers on, his scars on full display from the puma attack. He crawled into bed straddling Stan's waist and burying his face in his neck. "This sucks. I wanted to be able to this settled tonight. There is a chance he won't remember anything, you know how he is."

 

"I know. Let's just hope he does and gives you all you need." Stan rubbed Kenny's back. "Take as long as you need to tomorrow. I make sure that if there is anything important at school to let you know and if anyone asks I'll tell them you are sick."

 

Kenny smiled. Stan was such a great friend and partner. "Thanks. You are the best boyfriend ever."

 

"I try to be." Stan laughed.

 

Kenny playfully slapped the other's arm then laughed. The blonde sat up just a little to place a kiss on Stan's forehead. Stan returned the kiss to Kenny's nose. After that Kenny moved off Stan getting under the blankets to cuddle.

 

\---

 

"Hey, where is Kenny? I haven't seen him all day." Craig asked.

 

Stan looked up from his notebook with random doodles in it. "Oh, he went to... the doctor. He is sick." Craig gave him a blank stare. he didn't believe a word Stan just said. "Ugh! Okay but don't tell anyone. He went out to talk to Barbrady about something he found out that happened a few days ago."

 

"Does this have anything to do with how Kyle is acting?" Craig glanced over to the move then back to the other ravenette. He hated 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

 

Stan quirked an eyebrow at this. How did anyone know what happened yesterday? Most people were in class or at lunch, though Stan wouldn't be surprised if the whole school already knew what happened. The tiniest bit of news spread through the school like wildfire, even if some things were added or taken out.

 

"How-"

 

"I saw what happened. I never seen Cartman so scared in my life, it was quite amusing. Kenny, on the other hand, looked like a real psychopath like he was about to kill someone. Why was that?" Craig placed his chin in his hand.

 

"We believe Cartman had something to do with it. Kenny made a death threat to him. If you ask me whatever happened to Cartman from this point on he deserves it." Stan went back to his doodling.

 

Craig gave a nod. He believed Cartman got what he deserved as well. After all these years and the horrible things, he has done like killing his half-brother's parents and making him eat them, locking Butters in a bomb shelter, trying to take over the world via internet and so much more. It was hard to name all of them. It has been a miracle that he wasn't in prison for life or killed by one of his many enemies.

 

Thought of the bigger teen made Craig want to kill him his self just for what he did to him. Cartman managed to get his hands on some hard-core drugs and was selling them to kids. No one knew why or even wanted to figure out the reason. When people started to close in on him, Cartman stashed the drugs in Craig's room. The police dogs picked up the trail to Craig's and the police arrested him. The ravenette parents would go to visit him but just to fuss him out for selling and having the drugs. He tried to explain it to them and the cops with no such luck.

 

Finally, after a week he was let out. No one explained who came forward nor did anyone apologize to him. When Craig walked out of the station, Cartman was there to give him hell over being arrested. At the time Craig just flipped him off then left. Now he wished he would of done something else.

 

Stan leaned back in his chair to pop his back. "So, I've been meaning to ask you about this but was always too scared to in case it pissed you off...but now I'm bored and need a change of subject. Why do you dress like its always winter?"

 

Craig gave him a sideways glance without saying anything. Stan was getting nervous that he did piss off the other ravenette.

 

"You are the first person to ask me besides the teachers. The main reason is that I'm Anemic. I have an iron deficiency." Stan nodded. "What about you, why do you dress like emo or goth?"

 

Stan knitted his brows together. "Honestly I never gave it any thought." Stan shrugged. "I just started wearing dark clothes and it stuck."

 

"Umm."

 

They spent the rest of the class period in silence.

 

\---

 

Mysterion spent hours searching for Barbrady's with no luck. He looked at Stark's Pond, the park, Police station, the mall, Post Office, the theater, and so many other places. He would have asked people walking about they ignored him or ran away. Who would seriously talk to someone wearing a purple catsuit with a dark purple cape and underwear on the outside? It only worked at night.

 

Mysterion sat up on top a light pole so give him a good view and think of where else the officer could be. All of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ever since Barbrady learned how to read he would spend a few hours at the Library.

 

Mysterion leap down from the pole and ran towards the Public Library. He didn't care what others thought of him as he passed them, they could all fuck off for all he cared. Instead of going in through the front door he found an open window and jumped in. No one was around so he looked down each aisle. Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Barbrady. He went over taking a seat in front of the older man, propping his feet up on the table.

 

Barbrady looked up from his book. "Well if it isn't Mysterion."

 

Kenny tsked at how loud the guy was. "I have a few questions to ask you."

 

"Sure, what do you want?"

 

"It's about that report you made the other day. Do you remember what those two boys looked like who were getting harassed?"

 

"UH!" Barbrady thought about it for a moment. "Two boys? a report? I don't know what you are talking about."

 

Kenny leaned forward on his folded arms. He spoke as calmly as he could. "You made a report about a group of men harassing two teens. I want to know if you remember what the boys looked like."

 

They sat there in silence. Barbrady stared at Mysterion with a blank look. Kenny cocked his head to the as he waited for some kind of response but as time passed he was about to flip out on this man. The blonde got out of his chair walking up to the officer. there was still no answer, there was nothing going on in his head. Kenny slapped Barbrady's arm and little too hard.

 

"Ow. Why did you do that for? I could arrest you for that." Barbrady rubbed his arm.

 

"Answer me, you fucking idiot. Do you remember what the two boys looked like or not?" Kenny grabbed the front of Barbrady's uniform.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now let me go."

 

Kenny lifted Barbrady out of his seat, slamming him up against the closest wall hard. He knew what he was doing was wrong but if being rough got him the answers he wanted then he would. Kenny got right up in his face.

 

"Do you remember a group of men harassing anyone a few days ago?"

 

"Maybe."

 

Kenny rolled his eyes; his head was starting to hurt. "Do you remember seeing two male teenagers getting harassed by those men?"

 

"Ah!" The light bulb went off in his head. "Yeah, I do."

 

"Good," He smiled for finally getting somewhere. "Now do you remember what those boys looked like? Was any of them wearing a green hat?"

 

"I don't remember."

 

Kenn gritted his teeth as he threw the officer to the floor. This was so hopeless, he should of known. Barbrady was a little smarter than the rest of the cops but he was also the stupidest. Sometimes he wished the adults would be smarter then shit like this wouldn't happen. He hoped his generation isn't going to be that stupid.

 

Barbrady got up from the floor. "Alright, you are under arrest for...uh...um." He stopped to think of the words he needed.

 

A sigh left Mysterion, he didn't have time for this and he was tired. He reached behind him where he kept a gun in case of emergencies. He put the barrel to his temple then fired it. Barbrady looked on in shock, he didn't know what to do. Others came over when they heard the gun go off. A few people scream and others ran off at seeing a dead body.

 

\----

 

The next day Mr. Garrison played a movie called 'American Beauty'. Such an old movie no one really paid attention to it. Kyle was reading a book, his body was tense and every few seconds he'd look up to make sure no one was sitting too close to him. Craig and Tweek talked about some random things. Butters tried talking to Cartman but he was blowing him off. Stan was doodling again and Kenny was laying down on his desk.

 

"Did you find anything out?" Stan asked Kenny in a whisper.

 

Kenny shook his head. "No. He didn't remember shit. I even got rough with him to the point I threw him up against the wall. I just ended up shooting myself."

 

Stan stopped drawing at that. "You what!? You could of just left. Now people think Mysterion is dead."

 

Kenny sat up some. His arms and chest were still on the desk. "I was fucking tired and just wanted to go to sleep after running around for hours. Trying to leave took too much effort and shooting myself was the fastest way out. Any way lets change the subject. How was your day? How is Kyle?"

 

"There is not a lot to tell. I talked to Craig for a while, who by the way saw what happened yesterday." Kenny hung his head at that. He didn't want anyone else to see him like that. "Kyle wasn't here. He must of been sick or something because he wouldn't answer my texts."

 

Kenny nodded and looked over towards the ginger. Kyle jumped when someone scooted their seat. A sad smile came to the blonde's face. "Hey, Kyle." Again, the ginger jumped and looked back at Kenny. "Love you."

 

Kyle blushed at that. He looked down trying to hide his blush. "I-I love y-you too."


End file.
